


Put on the wrong path-Jaune Arc Story

by NightmareJD



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJD/pseuds/NightmareJD
Summary: Sometime it is better to wait and hear the other side of the story, but for Jaune to happen something like this it is impossible, Weiss, Yang and Blake trough that Jaune wanted to rape Ruby they jumped on Jaune and beat him bringing him near to his death but what the girls could not expect that a punishment will await them for they're mistakes





	1. Chapter 1

Put on the wrong path

This is a story That I wanted to write a fanfic that I hope the people around here will love it. I do not own RWBY. It is the Official Property of Rooster Teeth. And forgive my for my misspells and incorrect word I'm am trying hard Again, I do not own RWBY. It is the Official Property of Rooster Teeth... Have fun reading.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second year of Bacon Jaune managed to pass the first year with hard work and hard training everything was fine until there was a mistake an inoffensive mistake.

Sunday 24 December 06:21 PM

Ruby was messing around in her room near the table where there are cookies and drinks she wanted to eat them all but she was stooped by Yang, puffing her cheeks : Stupid Yang she can't tell me everything to do here I am 17 years old I can do whatever I want but nooooo...

She saw Jaune entering in the room with his cereal hoody carrying some heavy bags Ruby runs to help him.

Ruby : Jaune do you need some help?

Jaune : I am fine Ruby don't worry.

Ruby : You sure?

Jaune : Yeah Rubes I am sure just put me a glass of water, it is so hot here.

Ruby brings a bottle of water and give it to Jaune, he opens leaves down the bags and takes of his hoody Ruby's mouth gape and a small drool falls down from her mouth when she sees Jaune's taking of his hoody the time goes slow motion, looking at him drinking water with so much thirst a small drops of water falls down from the corner of the mouth falling down slowly on his neck, chest down to his abs toned body, his V shape..

Ruby : Thank you Phyrra and Oum! (barely audible)

Jaune : Did you say something Rubes?

Ruby : No...nononono...nothing Jaune. Did you refreshed yourself? Blushing she wasn't able to look straight to his eyes, his ocean blue eyes.

Jaune : Ok ?...

Piking up his hoody progressing to put it back on ruby jumped on him with her semblance Jaune saw Ruby hitting the wall with the head fainted from the hit. Jaune picks her out from the floor and takes her to Snow Angel's bed gently lays her down on the bed but she suddenly starts dreaming of something and shakes her hands furiously Jaune grabs her hands and pines her down on the bed whit his arms suddenly she starts to cry. The door of the room opened and there was a sudden war cry coming form a blonde brawler.

Yang : What do you think that you are doing to my sweet angel of sister YOU BASTARD!

Yang used the Ember Cecilia's force to make a fast jump toward Jaune she punched him straight in to the jaw, but thanks to his large aura rezervs he only felts the pain Weiss used a glyph to stop Yang from killing Jaune she slowly walks to jaune while Blake trying to calm Yang down.

Weiss : What in the Oum's name happened here Arc ?

Jaune : Ruby used her semblance to jump on me for no reason and hit herself with the head in the wall and fainted

Yang : Bull, you just wanted to have your way with my pure sister, you just wanted to taste her.

Jaune : What! Yang I am surprised that you even thinked about that

Blake : Jaune we saw you eyeing her like a fresh mare or an innocent lamb

Jaune : What Blake is that what you think about me! I can't believe it, Weiss Please tell them that hey are making a mistake I am not like that.

Weiss : Jaune I tolerated your courting and pick up lines and I think that after you gave up on courting me, you chose a new target.

Jaune was shocked that they trough about him like that a pervert a lustful person who only wants sex or lose his virginity, he was without words when he hear them, he lifted his head and saw something that he trough it wont be seen by him any more, Disgust, Shame, Hate.

Jaune : It is an honest mistake Ya...

Yang : BULLSHIT ARC YOU JUST WANTED TO LAY MY SISTER IN TO BED AND THEN BRAG ABOUT IT TO THE WHOLE BACON!

Yang broke the glyph that Weiss made to stop her form killing Jaune, he wanted to run but his feet where tied by Blake's Gambol Shroud the bow was really tight but Jaune manages to cut off the tie he jumps from the window falling down in the cold snow felling he broke something when he made impact with the ground, his aura rezervs might be large but a fall like that took everything that he had on him he gets up and starts running in the main campus, the girls jump as well and catches with him in no time Weiss uses a glyph to freeze his legs Jaune looks back and sees the three girl slowly walking towards him Jaune felt a cold sweat running down.

Yang : any last words pervert?

Jaune : Please girls calm yourself...

Blake : How should we calm down when we saw Ruby's scroll

Weiss : Blake please show this pervert the content of the video.

Blake stood in front of Jaune And showed him the Video, The scroll had some cracks because of the impact Ruby had and the video had some small glithches not going form 1-2-3-4/it was going 1-3-5-7 each bit was showing pieces of jaune taking off his hoodie laying Ruby in to bed, Ruby hitting him with her small fist Jaune grabbing her hands and pinning her down on the bed and Ruby starts crying.

Jaune : This isin't right the ...

Blake : Cut to the crap Ark you disgust me pervert

Not even a second to speak Jaune wanted to respond to Blake, Weiss and Yang accusations but he felt his left cheek burning, Yang without any ezitation punched Jaune she started punching him in combo switching with Weiss and Blake, not even letting him explain what happened but all he felt was pain and suffering, Until all the girls stopped and saw the horror they did on him, blind by the fury they saw Jaune laying down the white coating of snow was splattered with Jaunes blood he was barely breathing, Yang still fury she gave him a last kick in the plexus breaking the bones, the girls locked at him with disgust.

Yang : You trough that you can have your're way with my sister Arc think twice before you act (she spites on him)...Have a merry freaking Christmas in hospital pervert...

Weiss : Les's go girls, lets leave this garbage root and freeze to death here...

Blake and Yang : Agreed!

They left Jaune there in the cold winter snow to freeze to death he saw the girls leaving whispering for them to help him or someone to help him, his eyelids felt heavy shutting his eyes.

Jaune was in a dark room from far away he saw a small light coming form a fire near the fire was a blond man in a trench coat bleeding from his body blood drops falling from his finger tips staying near a fire camp, the man saw Jaune and smiled at him upon seeing him.

The man : Come here young lad... take a sit near the fire.

Jaune was taught by his mother that strangers and friends that you haven't meet yet he goes and sits near the blond stranger he looks at him and ask him

Jaune : Who are you?

The man : My name is Alexander and I see a kind heart in you boy

Jaune : What!

Alexander : Yes you have the heart of a kinght who only sees good but is blinded by his own will

Jaune : What do you mean ?

Alexander : You see young boy there will be always bood and evil but there will by someone who will be treated like shit for someone else mistake.

Jaune : I know but what can I do I am not strong enough to face someone alone I need my friends.

Alexander : You fell like a nobody a zero a weak person.

Jaune : Yes and I don't know what to do to become stronger.

Alexander : You will become a hero one day, but the war wasn't won in a single day.

Jaune : True...But what can I do?

Alexander : You know what to do, and it is almost time to go, what is your name young boy?

Jaune : Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.

Alexander : Hahaha...They surely will...well meet again Jaune...

Shauddenly Jaune heard a loud voice that echoed in the air...CLEAR...Please Jaune...come Back...PLEASE!

Jaune : My chest hurts what is happening?

Again a loud noise was heard in the air and Jaune suddenly fell in the water he locked up and he saw a small light above his head, he starts swimming towards the light and reaches with his hand towards the light then the entire darkness was covered in a shining white light.

Doctor 1 : His heart his stable he is good we can continue the surgery.

Doctor 2 : Sir...his eyes are open he woke up form the anesthesia.

Doctor 3 : Everything will be alright young man.

Jaune : Why is my chest hurting doctor?

Doctor 2 : Prepare 2cc of anesthesia for him STAT!

Doctor 4 : But sir!

Doctor 1 : OUM DAMIT HE WILL BE FINE

Doctor 3 : Young man you will be fine this will fell mike a small sting, you can count with me till five

Jaune : Ok...1...2...3...

Doctor 2 : I cant belive he survived this blizzard with thous wounds.

Doctor 4 : I trough that he will die here

Doctor 3 : No he is a strong man, he is an Arc and they are strong willed and hard to die.

Ozpin and Glynda where waiting outside from the operation room.

Glynda : Who could had don't something so horrible to him ?

Ozpin : We might not know, but I centrally know one thing for sure, he won't be the same man that he was one...

Glynda : What do you mean, he wont be the same person will he lose all of his memory? And we need to contact his parents.

Ozpin : You shall not do such a thing, we will give him some time to see what it is happening to him.

Meanwile the JNPR room Phyrra was across the entire room not knowing what happened to Jaune.

Ren : Phyrra please calm yourself down, or you will dig a hole in the floor for walking in circles.

Phyrra : I know but I can't stop worrying for Jaune

Nora : Dont worry Phyrra, he is our fearles leader nothing can stop him.

Phyrra : I know but...

Nora : No buts spartan queen, change and go in to the bed tomorrow we will have a long night.

Ren : Nora is right Phyrra lets go to sleep, tommorow we will meet with Jaune and talk with him

Phyrra : You are right, I am worrying for nothing

Then all the scrolls in JNPR room started to get messages, Ren opened the scroll and saw the message was form Glynda.

Glynda Message [Students of Team JNPR please come to Ozpin's office immediately, I expect no excuses]

Phyrra : Did something happened?

Nora : I don't know but Glynda called us urgent to Ozpin's office

Ren : Why did they called us at the office at this hour it is almost mightnight ?

Nora : AND TOMORROW IT IS CHRISTMAS.

Phyrra : Something is not good lest go!

Nora and Ren : Agree!

Afther 5 minutes the arrived at Ozpin's office the elevator carried them to the headmaster office, the elevators doors opened and they only saw Glynda standing near Ozpins desk Ren, Phyrra and Nora saw Glynda gesturing them to come inside they walked and saw three chairs in front of Glynda and Ozpin.

Ozpin : Evening students, please take a sit.

Phyrra : Did something happened Sir?

To Be Continue

End of chapter 1


	2. Put on the wrong path-Jaune Arc Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Here is the second part of the story I hope you enjoy it. I know sometimes I can go to fast to the plot but I hope you enjoy the second part and please leave a review about the second part and forgive me for my misspelling and small errors thank you and enjoy.

Put on the wrong path

Phyrra : Did something happened sir ?

Ozpin : Indeed it happened Miss Nikos...[there was silence in the office before Phyrra could speak]...Well as you can see Miss Nikos, There is a pretty good reason that I called you here, Jaune Arc team leader of JNPR was found almost dead outside on the school grounds barely conscious, Miss Glynda if you please.

Phyrra, Ren and Nora where shocked about hearing what happened to they're team leader

Glynda : Indeed I shall...Well Mister Arc got heavily injured his wounds where near death

Phyrra : Who could had done such horrible thing to him?

Ozpin : We might not know yet but what I know is that some people are not liking him to much for what I can see.

Ren : What do you mean Professor?

Ozpin : Well for instance I know that Mister Arc had his papers faked to enroll here.

Everyone was shocked shearing Ozpins words , of course Team JNPR know about it but nobody else knew.

Ren : So...Sir...what is going to happen to Jaune?

Ozpin remained silent for a few seconds, sipping from his fresh brewed coffee he sigh's : Well as you can see Mister Arc already proved himself he is worth in the Academy, knowing him he would sacrifice everything for his fiends and family even his life, if it meant for his loved ones to be alive, he is truly a hero in the shining armor, who would protect everyone even at the cost of his life, a true pride and honor of an Arc.

Phyrra : We know Professor but who could had done something like that to him what did he do?

Glynda : We don't know Miss Nikos but I can assure you that they will be severely punished for they're actions and there will be consequences, you have my word.

Ozpin : We might not know when he will wake up, but from what the doctors told me, he will be in coma for the time being.

Phyrra was getting anxious for knowing that Jaune was in coma and she could not do anything to help him get better she angrily shouts at Ozpin : WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR THE TIME BEING! with tears in her eyes, shouted at the professor Glynda was getting pissed and shocked as well knowing that a student shouted at Ozpin, she wanted to say something to her but Ozpin grabbed her by the shoulder, she locked at him and saw Ozpin glaring at her she immediately know what he was telling her and he obeyed his word. Ozpin lifted himself from the chair and walked to Team JNPR .

Ozpin : Please follow me.

Everyone got silent and followed Ozpin to the medical wing of the academy, they opened a door inside in the middle room was a single bed and around the bed there where high tech computers monitoring Jaune status and health. Team JNPR saw him like that Phyrra fell down on her knees crying in agony Nora hugged Phyrra crying along side with her, Ren was so furious tears where falling down on his cheeks he clenched his fists so hard blood was flowing down from his palms, even Glynda was shocked and didn't know that Jaune was so wounded and beaten up, Ozpin remained calm and slowly got near to Jaune's bed.

Ozpin : As you can see Mister Arc has severe damage on his body, but his condition got better now.

Glynda was shocked when she heard him saying that : What do you mean by that Ozpin this boy lock's like he had a fight with all the students in this academy and miraculously survived, how can you say that he looks alright, are you mad!

Ozpin : You may say that I am crazy or a mad man but read the results that I got when they found him on the ground, please read them out loud I want them to hear everything.

Glynda took the papers and read the results of Jaune : The patient Jaune Arc has 6 broken ribs 2 who are fissured, both of his arms and legs where broken in 7 locations witch it was very hard to rebuild and it will take a long time to heal, his skull has a fissure near the eye section almost making him blind and losing his sight, heavy bleeding from inside his lungs where scratched, small pieces of bones almost pierced his lungs, his heart stopped beating 2 times, femoral shaft and pelvis shattered, tight bone out of his place, entire spine destroyed by medical reasons he had scoliosis, brain damage, he might suffer from memory loss or could be even worse and much more...

Ozpin knew what happened to Jaune he read his medical file and knew the results he read them before telling everyone what happened to Jaune but after they found out what damage had been done to Jaune everyone was mortified especially Phyrra, nobody spoke a word only the sounds of machines keeping Jaune alive the beeping sound of the cardiogram was telling them that Jaune is still alive. Ozpin saw the horror and shock on they're faces even Glynda who was emotionless she couldn't bear the tears that she was holding in her, knowing that someone could had done to such a horrible thing to Jaune.

Ozpin : As you can see Mister Arc is starting to heal himself up and felling better but I can't guarantee in how much time he will wake up? I hope that you will understand this and fell no grudge against yourself for not being near him.

Ren : Headmaster Ozpin If I may?[Ren was so furious that he didn't fell the pain in his palms after bleeding so much, blood was flowing from his mouth, wanting to compose himself to look calm he bit his lower lip, seeing his brother laying defenseless in the bed, Phyrra crying alongside Nora they couldn't bear to Jaune like that they're leader, friend,brother,lover Ren had enough of this ]

Ozpin : Yes Ren, what is the question that you want to ask?

Ren : Who did this to him Sir?

Ozpin : We don't know yet but I try to find the feedback and the cameras form the school ground to see who did it. And you have my promise that I will find the one who did this and have them punished severely.

Then they heard a small sound a grunt coming from Jaune then suddenly Jaune start to shake uncontrollably gasping for air, screaming coughing blood from his mouth, Phyrra saw the horror Jumped to help her partner, Ozpin intervened.

Ozpin : Glynda take the students out and call the doctors something bad happened.

Glynda : At once sir![she used her semblance and lifted Phyrra and Nora in the air they wanted to help Jaune but it was useless ]

Ren used his fast movements and knocked out Phyrra and Nora they where trying to help Jaune but it would be in the doctor's way so he put them to sleep, Glynda appreciated his help, she knew that Jaune needed medical help right now using her semblance to lift Phyrra from the ground taking the students out from the medical room.

The doctors saw Ozpin walked past by them in a low tone he told the doctors'' Please if anything happens to mister Arc call me immediately'' In a cold tone he spoke to them, they felt shivers in they're spine, locking him straight in the eyes " Surely Headmaster Ozpin, we will do everything in our powers to save this boy and bring him back to his feet " the doctors assured Ozpin of Jaune safety and health, he left the room leaving the doctors alone with Jaune " I hope that everything will be fine, such a pure heart and brave warrior to be beaten by them " he trough to himself, then he started his way back to the office.

The night passed by everyone was getting ready for Christmas making the remaining preparations, ball room was filled with decorations, Weiss was using her glyph's to decorate the ball room with snow, Yang was preparing the food and drinks, Blake preparing the tables for every student in Beacon Academy alongside her was helping team SSSN , CFVY and CRDL, everyone was working for a beautiful event.

Yang : Eyy... Blake is everything ready ?

Blake : Yeah, only a few small things to do before the night Weiss ?

Weiss : I already finished with the decoration, everyone else ?

Weiss turned around and saw that everything is finished and prepared for the night party, a loud bang was heard form the canteen Yang was laughing out loud bringing Ruby on her shoulder " Sis if you don't behave I will hide all your're cookie stashes away from you " pointing at her little sister like a mother Ruby stomped her foot on the ground like a little kid " Ok Yang but can I toke off this blind fold please" Begging for her sight Yang took of her blind fold and Ruby was stunned when she saw the ball room how beautiful it was nobody would had belived they're eyes when she saw the decorations and the snow on the ground " This...Is...AMAZING!" shouting in joy she was acting like a little child after she god her favorite cookie from the oven " Oh my god Yang this is so beautiful, I cant Imagine the reaction coming from team JNPR, especially from Jaune" Yang felt a string snapping inside her, hearing from her sister the name of the person who tried to Molest her little sister she turned around averting Ruby's gaze" Something happened big sis? " asked Ruby worried about her sister " Nahh...rubes noting happened, I was curious if the people needed some extra hands? " Velvet came to Yang and her sister, a big smile on her face " Well everything is finished, all we need to do is prepare our self for the big party tonight" said Velvet with joy in her eyes jumping all around " And I heard that Professor Ozpin is going to announce something big and very important" she saw jumping like a rabbit, the joy of Christmas was to much for her, it was the only day in the year that Farnus and Humans could live in peace no war no fight, only joy and happiness around everyone.

Every student got to they're dorms preparing themselves for the night party, in team RWBY's dorm Ruby, Weiss and Blake where ready for the party only Yang was left to change in the bathroom preparing her hair " So do you know what happened to Jaune's team ?" asked Ruby out of curiosity, everyone in the room was silent " I don't know Ruby why do you ask ?" Weiss responded with disgust in her voice upon hearing his name.

Ruby : Well everyone was helping around even team CRDL, but I didn't see them around all day long.

Blake : Well I heard that they have a mission and they might come when the party begins.

Ruby : Aha I understand, to bad I really wanted to see Jaune tonight.

Yang : Why do you want to see Jaune so much sis ? [Yang was getting pissed hearing Jaune's name all the time] What is my little sister in love with him ? [she was joking]

Ruby : Yes, I think that I like Jaune, but not like a friend or like a brother, more like a boy.

Everyone was stunned upon hearing the little girl professing her love to Jaune, Yang rushed from the bathroom and garbed Ruby by the shoulders and shaken her back and fourth " Ruby what happened between you and Jaune? " Yang was maintaining her anger, her little sister got red on the cheeks.

Ruby : Well I was on my way with Jaune to our dorm the groceries where to heavy for me to carry and Jaune helped me and carried all the bags, when we reached to our dorm he got all sweaty and took of his hood'y [Ruby's face got ever red] and asked for a bottle of water a gave him the bottle he drank and I trough that if I confess my love to him, he will accept and we can go together to the party then I saw him putting back on the hood'y and I panicked and I used my semblance to jump on him, he dodged and I hit my head pretty hard on the wall and fainted...hehe, it still hurts when I touch.

Yang : Oh common Rubes don't lie to us especially your big sister [she was slightly worried upon hearing Ruby's story]

Ruby got mad upon hearing her words : Yang how dare you say that I lie, especially to you when I was taught that lying is a bad thing to do.

The words that Ruby spoke,felt like the sky had fallen upon Blake, Weiss and especially Yang, they knew when Ruby was telling a lie or wanting to hide something but right now she was telling the truth, everyone felt guilt in they're hearts, " Ehhhhh...you know me sis that I like to joke around, hehehe...oh would you look at the time we need to go at the ball or we will miss it" spoke Yang in a sorry voice

Yang : Weiss do you mind helping me with my hair to finish readying myself faster

Weiss : Ahh..yeah sure, Ruby can you go to the ball room and save some seats for us?

Ruby : Sure no problem, Blake wanna come with me?

Blake : Umm...sorry Ruby but I think that Weiss will need some extra hands with Yang's hair, we don't want to create some explosions if there are some mistakes with her golden hair right ?

Ruby : Yeah you are right I don't want this Christmas to be ruined, Good luck and see you at the ball room.

Yang, Blake, Weiss : See ya!

Afther the door was closed the girls waited five minutes and they released they're true emotions.

Blake : Oum what have we done!

To Be Continue

End of chapter 2


	3. Put on the wrong path-Jaune Arc Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is for you part 3 I hope that you like it and I have a question for you what kind of revenge do you want for Jaune to apply for Weiss....Yang and Blake Give me the worst that you can, the most embarrassing moments that they do not want to be there anymore, you're help will be appreciated and written down the name of the person who helped me thank you. Don't forget Review and thank you for reading.

Put on the wrong path

Blake : Oum what have we done!

The words that Blake spoke shaken they're minds understanding what they had done to Jaune, Weiss locked at Blake " You know what he earned, for everything that he did!" shouting in anger every word was spit with poison in Jaune's name" He faked his papers and enrolled himself in the Academy without any experience, in every mission we had been with him we almost died because of him" she shouted with frustration and anger but not everyone was thinking the same thing.

Blake : Those were some papers Weiss, think what we had done to Jaune![Blake shouted out of frustration]

Yang : We killed him... I killed him...

Blake : No Yang you didn't do anything wrong it was only a mistake

Yang : A mistake that killed Jaune, a mistake that it could be avoided

Weiss : At least we got rid of a weak pawn in this world

Blake was shocked upon hearing what Weiss said to them" How dare you say that, even trough he saved our lives countless times in missions and everyday of the first year here in the Academy, he helped us with our problems even trough he could let us be, he always stood by our side" she shouted at Weiss furious about what she said.

Yang : We made a mistake girls and nobody need's to find out about this agree!

Weiss and Blake remained silent after hearing what Yang said only silence was present in the room nobody knew what to say or to do they only nodded" agree" said both of them simultaneously

Weiss : Well what we can do now

Yang : We go to the party and pretend that nothing happened right Blake?

Blake : Yeah you are right.

Minutes later the remaining girls from team RWBY arrived at the party, everyone inside the hall was having the time of they're life everyone was dancing, in a moment all the music stooped and the podium was bright Professor Ozpin entered in the ball room and climbed the stage to the microphone and spoke" Good evening students of the Beacon Academy, forgive me for disturbing you're Christmas party but I have something to announce tonight. As you can see a terrible incident happened on the school grounds, a student was attacked and left for dead in the snow with cold blood he was left to die outside in the cold winter form outside, we do not know who are the intruders" said in his cold tone of the voice Ozpin locked around to see if he can spot the intruders but all he saw was children who where shocked about the news, then one little student out of curiosity spoke" Sir who is that student?" asked intrigued about the news with the trough that this might be a sick joke "The student's name is Jaune Arc" Ozpin responded to the student, upon hearing the name of the victim everyone was shocked Jaune Arc the boy who always helps everyone and doesn't ask for anything in exchange for his help, always smiling and assuring them that everything will be okay even the farnus loved him for who he is not judging them for being humans or farnus he has the purest heart and beautiful soul that any woman would dream to have him as a husband and lover, Ozpin cough to get the attention of the students again " But I can assure you we will find them and they will be punished severely" Ozpin told his final words before leaving the stave a certain bunny farnus spoke.

Velvet : What happened to the rest of team JNPR?

Glynda : They insisted on guarding the door where Jaune is placed. But don't worry he gets the right medical treatment and he wont be expecting any visitors.

Ozpin : Well I bid you Merry Christmas and have fun at the party.

Ozpin left the ball room along side with Glynda leaving the children to have they're fun.

Glynda : So did you found out who it was the culprit Ozpin ?

Ozpin : It might be thee're, it might be not, we need to wait for mister Arc to wake up and only he will tell us who it was or...

Glynda : Or what Ozpin cut the crap and tell me, what is going to happen?

Ozpin : Glynda do you know the story of the Black Heart?

Glynda : I will always make good deeds and expect nothing from them, because this is my punishment.

Ozpin : Indeed time will pass by and the ones who wronged me will show them self to the light.

Time had fly by and Jaune Arc awoke from his slumber locking around the room he couldn't see nothing he leans down on the pillow and with his hands searchers around the bed and finds out a remote control with a single button he pressed and five seconds pass by some doctors and nurses storm in the room trying to make sure that Jaune is alright and nothing happened to him.

Doctor Peach : Mister Arc I am so happy that you are alright, do you fell ill or are you hurting somewhere?

Jaune : I am fine Doctor, where I am what happened to me, why can I see or fell anything?

Doctor Peach could not muster the words to tell him what happened to him she was to afraid to tell him, he might not react good afther hearing the news.

Ozpin : Well Mister Arc I am glad to hear form you, as you can see the anesthetic work's really fine and you healed quite well. Doctor peach can you make some last tests on Mister Arc to see if everything is alright, and if it is possible to be done faster?

Doctor Peach : I will see what can I do

Doctor Peach tested every movement of Jaunes joints and strength sight but the blindfold on his eyes was to long and his eyes need some time in the dark to recover " Well as you can see everything will be fine, your body recovered really fast and will be able to leave in a few hours after the anesthetic wears off and if the results are alright" telling him that he could leave in a few hours was the best thing in his life, Jaune waited and Peach come with his test results and everything was good but he needed to wait a few hours before he could leave hie eye sight need to restore to the sunlight.

Jaune watched the shattered moon his bright and beauty he didn't know what to do next he missed his team, but he felt a presence in his room but he paid no mind.

Ozpin : I see that you have woken um Mister Arc.

Jaune : Professor Ozpin what are you doing here at this hour [he was shocked when he hear Ozpin's voice in his room]

Ozpin : As you can see Mister Arc I came here to discus with you. You wouldn't mind me here being with you.

Jaune : Not at all Professor, might as well keep me company while I regain my full potential of sight back.

Ozpin : Indeed Mister Arc!

Jaune : Jaune is fine Professor Ozpin, I don't like people calling me Arc it makes me fell old.

Ozpin : I see Jaune then you can call me as well Ozpin I prefer that name than Professor.

Jaune : Deal...So what brings you here at this hour Ozpin ?

Ozpin : Well Jaune I came here to speak with you and tell you what happened this days

Jaune : Well I don't think that I missed so much It has been only a day, am I right?

Ozpine : Indeed it only has been a day Jaune but do you know what happened to you or in what stage you where?

Jaune : Well I got knocked out but I don't remember who why did something happened while I slept ?

Ozpin : Well as you can see Jaune you where in coma, you cheated death two times.

Jaune : What do you mean that I cheated death two times? Ozpin what happened to me while I was unconscious?

Ozpin : Jaune...

Ozpin was silent he saw Jaune that he was getting scared and took out from his chest pocket the results of him when Jaune read them it felt like the world collapsed on him, he couldn't believe what happened to him, then he remembered who had done this to him, he became furious tears started to fall down" What did I do to deserve this" said in grief Ozpin got near Jaune and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jaune : How can I still be alive Ozpin HOW![shouted in anger]

Ozpin : Jaune I am not allowed to tell you this but you must keep it secret.

Jaune agreed to Ozpins terms : What did you do to my body ?

Ozpin : We injected dust particles inside you're body and we used a quantity that could kill even a Goliath but you managed to survive the side effects if you know what I mean.

Jaune : I see so what is going to happen with me?

Ozpin : You will continue the usual life stile that you have, and please report to my office when you remember who did this to you OK?

Jaune : Alright Ozpin I will.

Ozpin left the room where Jaune stood there all alone furious" Why it always happens to me...sigh...I wont forgive them for that, I wont let them walk over me, from this night onward Jaune Arc will make a new chapter that everyone doesn't want to see, they will fear me and will know what a true Nightmare lock's like, only the people that where true friends to me will be safe everyone else will shiver when they hear my name" spoke in a dark tone Jaune turned a new page to a new chapter will leave a good mark on them.

Three hours passed when Ozpin left Jaune's room his sight got better he walks to his dorm only to find out that the door is locked, he knocks on the door on only to see Ren opening the door Jaune's first sight of his brother was his hand's and eyes, Jaune couldn't believe what he saw Ren the most calm person who always was fresh every morning even with Nora by his side nagging him all day long he locked like he was kept awake by a Death Stalker and King Taiju trying to catch him, with black bags under the eyes Ren saw Jaune standing in front of him leaning against a crutch Ren for the first time jumped on Jaune and hugged him like it was the last thing to do.

Jaune : Glad to see you to Ren, hey where is everyone else?

Jaune got inside his dorm and sat on his bed

Ren : Nora is with Phyrra to the Christmas party trying to cheer Phyrra up after she found out about you.

Jaune : Are they alright ?

Ren : Yes Jaune they will be after they will find out that you are here.

Jaune : I know...what happened to your hands Ren? and your're eye's look terrible what happened?

Ren : I tried to find out who did this to you and didn't sleep at all, I was so furious that I couldn't be there to help you do you know who did this to you ?

Jaune : Yes Ren I know.

Ren jumped from the bed and garbed Jaune's shoulders : WHO DID THIS TO YOU JAUNE WHO![shouting in anger and frustration]

Jaune : Ren I will tell you but you have to promise me that everything will remain here in this room.

Ren saw the fury in his leaders eyes and accepted : I Promis that everything you will say will remain in this room and nobody else but I will keep this secret.

Jaune : I will accept that Promise Ren and you shall receive your answer.

Jaune stood silent for a few moments : It was Team RWBY my brother.

Ren was shocked upon hearing the news coming form his team leader and brother : What do you mean Team RWBY, what did you do to them?

Jaune : Nothing I did nothing...they misunderstood my actions and attacked me

Ren : Why would they do something like that, especially to you?

Jaune got up from the bed and brought a pack of six cans of soda for them" It is a long story Ren are you willing to listen to it" without any hesitation Ren responded" yes"

Jaune told the story to Ren and he was shocked to hear what Yang, Blake and Weiss did to Jaune only because they misunderstood his actions Ren was more angry.

Ren : I can't believe that they would do something like that to you even trough you helped them a lot.

Jaune : Don't worry Ren thanks to them a new chapter of my life has come, and they will know what a nightmare lock's like.

Ren was a bit scared and curious at the same time : What do you mean by that Jaune?

Jaune : They will feel the same pain that I felt when I was betrayed by my own friends.

Then the JNPR dorm door opened and came Nora and Phyrra inside the shock on they're faces when they saw Jaune in the room fresh like nothing happened both of them jumped on him hugging like there is no tomorrow Phyrra was crying Nora as well and hugging him even tighter, Ren intervened between the girls and Jaune.

Ren : Alright girls we don't want Jaune to go back to the hospital right.[The girls heard Ren what he told them.]

Jaune : We will speak more in the morning OK?

Ren, Nora and Phyrra : Agree.

Ren : Let's get in the bed tomorrow will be a long day.

Everyone slept except the team leader laying on his back locking at the ceiling he trough to himself" How they will react when they will see me tomorrow hmmm"

To Be Continue

End of chapter 3


	4. Put on the wrong path-Jaune Arc Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone here is part 4 of the story, please leave a comment or review of the story I am really curious about how you fell and how you think about the story thank you for the time that you spend reading it have fun. And don't worry the romantic part soon will come have fun :)

Put on the wrong path

In the morning Phyrra woke up from her slumber and saw Jaune bed had been done and with a note on it she took out the letter." If you read this note that means that I already left the academy for the time being I will return back when the periods starts, I will prove myself that I am worthy of being in the academy,I am tired of being pushed by everyone or called weak, each time that I get in trouble everyone of my friends jumps and help's me I feel weak and I want to be stronger like my ancestors so with these words I bid my farewell, until I return back please watch over yourself and the rest of Team JNPR Phyrra and wait for my return" Phyrra read the letter and started to cry Ren woke up and saw Jaune's partner crying.

Ren : What happened Phyrra, where is Jaune?

Phyrra showed the letter: No he just came back to us and suddenly he leaves we need to report this to Headmaster Ozpin.

Ren and Phyrra run towards Ozpin's office and on the way to his office they hit into Glynda" What do you think that you are doing at this hour in the morning Mr. Ren and Ms. Nikos?" said in a angry tone

Phyrra : Jaune left the dorm and left us a letter saying that he will be back when the period starts again.

Glynda : What do you mean Mister Arc left Beacon Academy ?

Ren : No miss he wrote that he will go on a journey.

Glynda : We must report to Ozpin right away.

They arrived at Ozpin's office and he was speaking with someone, Ozpin turned around and saw Glynda with two students.

Ozpin : Is there a problem Professor Goodwitch?

Glynda : Indeed it is Ozpin, Jaune Arc left the school grounds.

Ozpin : Will he return back ?

Glynda : Here is the letter that he wrote before leaving the Academy

Ozpine took the letter form Glynda : Thank you Professor now you may leave and please make sure that the students arrive safely to they're dorm.

Glynda : Certainly

Glynda took Ren and Phyrra to they're dorm and Ozpin was left alone in his office he walks at his desc and opens the letter and read's it" It may seem that you where right Alexander you're son will become the true hero that he desires" Ozpin spoke in a low tone behind him appears a shadow.

Ozpin : Why won't show yourself Alexander Arc.

Alexander : Well for sure I didn't expect my son to follow my father's footsteps.

Ozpin : What do you mean by that ?

Alexander : When my father was young he was always picked on by the bullies and coleagues, because he didn't had a semblance.

===========================Alexander's father story=======================

But after the war came everything changed, he was so furious that he couldn't help his friends or family he was always left behind the front lines when one day his beloved was caught by the queen of grim and tortured to succumb to her, he felt horrible and couldn't do anything to help her, he took his father's sword and shield, jumped on a horse he was riding like it was no tomorrow until he was ambushed by twelve alpha grims, each one of them more stronger than him, he took out the sword and shield and charged the monsters but it was in vain, they where to powerful for him to stand a chance again them.

Salem : You will not stand a chance again my twelve beautiful creations Alvis Arc you are nothing to them, but they're personal toy to play with.

Alvis was mad upon hearing what the queen of grim said to him it made him more angry inside and charged again the monsters, but in vain when he swings his sword upon contact with the grim skin the sword broke in half, for the grim it felt like they where hit with an old stick that broke, the grim swings his right hand and hit him Alvis tried to defend himself with his shield but it was in nothing to them, the hit was so strong it launched him far away making an impact on a bolder that stooped his distance from where he was.

Alvis : What do you want with my wife Salem![shouted really hard]

Salem : Oh her I she doesn't mean anything to me, I only want to make sure that nobody will try to go again with my plans, and I will begin with her first.

Salem holds the woman in one hand and with one finger the dust gathered around her finger tip and become a small and sharp tool for her sick pleasure to make people suffer, she started to torture the love of his life.

Alvis heard the scream of his lover and shouted : KARA!

With his remaining force he shouted and tried to save her but it was in vain his body wont respond to his commands.

Alvis : Why would you do this...WHYYY!

Salem : Why not, this place always disgusted me and hated me, for that I will repay them with the same coin.[she started to torture Kara again]

Alvis heard the agonizing screams of his beloved but it was the last straw for him something inside of him got fired a burning sensation on his chest white aura was covering him from head to toes. Salem saw a bright ray of light coming from the direction where Alvis was.

Salem : No it can't be AFTER HIM MY MINIONS!

Salem sends her minions towards Alvis to kill him but it was a grave mistake around him was a shield sphere protecting him from the grim, his body was covered by a green light healing his wounds, his palms where red like lava, then he figured out what it was happening to him.

Alvis : I discovered my semblance

Without any hesitation he touched the ground and from the heat of his palms the earth naturals ingredients he made an anvil and a hammer thus he created the perfect weapon from the blood and the bones of grim he created Crocea Mors the weapon who would never breaks or dent him metal was made specially for killing grims Before each strike he shouted the meaning for forging and killing grims.

First Strike : Thou shalt not smite thine iron when it has lost it's glow

Second Strike : Thou shalt smite thy hammer upon thine anvil lest the shrapnel gods invade thy homeland

Third Strike : Thou shall keep thy slack tub clean, lest the vermin of illness and the stench of grim infect thy body

Forth Strike : Thou shalt remove the horrors and nightmares when it's task is complete lest thee and thy digits part company

Fifth Strike : Thou shalt not cool why work on the floor where upon thy sparks lest ignite thy soul

Sixth Strike : Thou shalt put away thy agony lest thy suffering of people, and ignite thy spark of a warrior's soul

Seventh Strike : Thou shalt not by corrupted thou thy sword shall not come out thy a black heart

With the last strike of the hammer the sword Corea Mors was made he swings the sword and all of the grims where killed by the shining light of the sword, killing the remaining five monsters that Salem created Alvis jumped and strikes Salem in the abdomen.

Salem : How can you still fight?

Alvis : An Arc shall not back down form a promise and I intend to keep it.

With the last remaining power Salem teleports herself back to the castle where she was hiding from any human and Farnus, Alvis got to Kara who was still breathing, he checked the surroundings and saw that reinforcements came to his help he stood up and killed the rest of the grims. with the reaming bones and blood of grims he made a shealt that transforms in a shield of Corea Mors, thus the war has been won by Alvis Arc.

==========================End of the story====================================

Alexander : This is the story of how my father won the war and how Corea Mors had been made.

Ozpin : I see then that means...[Ozpin figured out what Jaune wanted to do]

Alexander : Yes Jaune has started a new chapter of his life.

Ozpin : I hope that it will be a good one

Alexander : Indeed it will be,

A week had passed and Jaune arrived at the destination : Huff... I finally arrived at your work place Grandpa Alvis.

To Be Continue

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes mistakes are made and some people fall to blame because he was trying to help a friend in need but got punished for his good deed and Jaune Arc will start a new chapter in his life, punishing he ones that he trough them of being him friends

Put on the wrong path

 

=========================================================================

Hello sorry for taking so long to write this part but I hope that you like it and I hope that you enjoy the horrors that I did to Weiss, Blake and Yang .

I deeply thank you for commenting and giving me ideas for this chapter

Digimon303 ////Thank you for giving me the idea to make them suffer but wait there will be more suffering for them any ideas are welcome and I hope for a good review from you////

Guest 1//// Thank you for the comment and you are right about Blake and Yang that they at least fell guilty for what they had done to Jaune but they to participated in making Jaune suffer and I will make sure for them to suffer more especially Weiss, Any ideas are welcome and leave a review////

Guest 2//// I showed no mercy for the girls like you asked but I want something more cruel to make they're life more miserable, Any ideas are welcome and leave a review////

Orichacos//// Thank you for you're review I really appreciate that you took your time to read and help me spell the correct Names and made me realize what to do and don't, if you have any idea's leave a review I might need some romantic ideas for the story////

Thank you for the support enjoy reading.

==========================================================================

 

 

 

 

Jaune : I have finally arrived Grandpa

Jaune locked at the grave where is grandfather lies there alongside his wife deceased wife and grandma of Jaune Arc he kneels down and starts cleaning the graves ripping down the grass, after some time of cleaning and paying his respects to his elders that are out of this world. He saw the anvil that his grandfather had created the Crocea Mors in the last war locking at it he saw something that he will forge something even stronger that Crocea Mors so it began a new age a new weapon a new hero that will rise and put an end to all of the evil and wrong deed toward humans and farnus, so in that day a new Jaune Arc had been born.  
Time skip one year since Jaune left Beacon for his training. 

Everything was raining and the winds where howling in Vale Yang was with Weiss at the shooing mall buying clothing Blake was at Tukson library searching for a new book to read Ruby was with Pyrrha buying ammo for the weapons along side them was Nora who could not get of her eyes from the new grenade time and electric ammunition for her weapon.

Ruby : Pyrrha did something happened you look bothered and sad? 

Ruby asked out of concern knowing one of her friends was in a bad mood it was enough for her and wanted to help.

Pyrrha : No I am alright Ruby sorry for concerning you for nothing 

Ruby : No Pyrrha for you It may be nothing but for me it is something important and I want to help you 

Nora saw what it was happening and interfered : It is alright Ruby you don't have to worry for nothing Pyrrha my be in a bad mood because of the weather, why don't we catch up with the others and return back to Bacon and have a girls night like the old times.

Pyrrha was surprised when she saw Nora suddenly so calm and serious, she locked at her and saw Nora wink at Pyrrha knowing the situation it has been one year since Jaunes disappearing from the academy.

Pyrrha : Nora is right why don't we return back to Bacon and go eat at the canteen I heard that tonight desert will be cookies and pancakes .

Hearing what the desert would be Ruby was first to exit the weapon shop and search for the girls using her semblance, Pyrrha stood there with a smile on her face, Nora came near her and locked at Ruby along side with Pyrrha amused at how they're little friend jumped around like a little child upon hearing cookies are served at the canteen.

Nora : I know you miss him to Pyrrha I miss him as well.

Pyrrha : I know Nora we need to be strong for him.

Nora : And stick together like a family

Pyrrha : I know but we might don't know when he will return back to us.

Nora : Pyrrha I understand but remember after he left all of Team JNPR was devastated, you cried along side with me both of us where mad and upset on him.

Pyrrha : Yes Nora you are right but the one who suffered the most was Ren....

Nora : For him Jaune was like a brother he never had and searched for him almost a month and he rarely spoke to any of us.

Pyrrha : He really cared about him.

Ruby saw Pyrrha and Nora standing in the middle of the store and called them : Girls I found the rest of my team lets head back to school before they eat all the cookies.

The girls laughed upon hearing what Ruby told them and they walked toward the bullhead . In the mean time night arrived and the girls reached Beacon soaking wet form the rain they enter in the school and change they're clothes dry they're hair.

Weiss : I can't believe we had to run in the storm because they cab wont take.

Blake : Weiss you can't blame him there is a storm and all the roads where blocked by falling trees.

Yang : Yeah snow flake at least we got a good jogging.

Weiss : Guess you are right but still.

Ruby : Still not still we have to get our ration for cookies

Nora : And Pancakes don't forget about me!

Ruby : And Pancakes, I wont forget my sweet sister in arms.

Everyone was laughing and waiting in like for they're portions at the time being someone was approaching Beacon Academy covered from head to toe with a old ragged cape all around his body, Jaune arrived at last back from his journey his stomach was growling and decided to go straight to the canteen to eat something, heading towards the canteen at the door a saw a group of thugs trying to bully a farnus It was Cardin Winchester bulling Velvet who had made some friends they where first years.

Cardin : Hmmm what do you say little bunny why don't we have some fun

Velvet : No Cardin why do you still insist on picking on us what did we ever do to you.

Cardin slapped Velvet's face she fell down on her knees the hit was strong : Shut up you dirty animal, you and you're friends can give us a good time for disrespecting me in nature if you know what I mean.

Upon hearing what the bully told Velvet, Jaune felt like a vein had popped on his neck he walked in a steady pace and grabbed Cardin's arm, trying again to hit her.

Cardin : And who the hell are you ? [asked in a pissed tone]

Jaune locked at him : You're worst nightmare

Everyone was in the canteen eating and chatting suddenly the door busted out and Russel and Dove flew and made contact with a table Jaune he entered in the dining hall everyone was locking at him not knowing who he was, on his right hand Sky was pulled and on his left hand Cardin with a bloody nose, he trews Sky over the others breaking the table. All the students where focused on the mysterious man who was holding Cardin. Jaune lifted Cardin up and started to punch him and kick him, nobody said a word he trews Cardin on the ground and pulled out a small knife trying to end him.

Cardin : Please......have.......mercy.........[tears started to fall down]

Jaune : Not until you learn you're lesson 

Jaune wanted to end his suffering grabbed Cardin's neck wanting to take out his anger but it was stooped by a scream. 

Glynda rushed inside the canteen : What is all of this commotion and saw the mysterious person with a knife in his hand trying to harm a student she used her semblance and took out the knife from Jaunes hand, out of furry Jaune jumped from Cardin's chest and pinned Glynda on the wall both of her hands where hold by Jaune's left hand above her head and with his right hand slowly reaching to her neck.

Ozpin : I think that this is enough mister 

Jaune locked his eye's at him and released the professor from his grip

Ozpin entered in the canteen with his cane in his hand and the coffee on the other : It is good to be back......ain't right?

Jaune : Yes professor it is.

Ozpin : I see that you got quite skilled and quite short tempered.

Jaune : Forgive me Sir but sometimes I forget who I am facing.

Ozpin : Even trough you defeated fore students all alone and one teacher.

Everyone was watching like something was ripped form a action movie but a young huntress asked.

Ruby : Sir who is that man that you are talking to ?

Ozpin locked at everyone and saw that the curiosity was going to kill them if he didn't told them, he changed his direction and locked at Jaune.

Ozpin : Well if you may sir.

Jaune : Centrally Professor Ozpin

Jaune uncovered his facial protection from the bad weather and everyone was shocked looking at him Jaune Arc had come back.

Ruby used her semblance and jumped on Jaune along side with Pyrrha and Nora hugging him like the world would end, Ruby was squealing of happiness Pyrrha and Nora crying tears of joy finally holding they're lost leader.

Pyrrha got up and slapped Jaune's face shouting at him : WHERE WERE YOU.....I TROUGH THAT I LOST YOU FOREVER.

Jaune : Forgive me Pyrrha but now I am here and I will not leave you ever again.

Pyrrha : I won't ever forgive you if you ever try to leave us again...

Jaune : I won't, Nora where is Ren? 

Nora : Well you see Fearless leader I think he is training now.

Jaune : I see.......Professor Ozpin!

Ozpin : Yes Mister Arc?

Jaune : Can I come back to my team and finish my studies ?

Ozpin : Well as you may see Mister Arc you where absent for a year and I can't let you slip back to you're team after all of your traveling, you must prove yourself.

Jaune : What do I need to do Professor ? 

Ozpin : You must defeat a Team of Beacon Academy.

Jaune without hesitation : Who is the best team out here Professor?

Ozpin : Glynda can you please inform mister Arc who is currently the best team out here at Beacon!

Glynda : indeed Sir......as you can see Team CFVY is currently recuperating from the last mission and the second place is Team RWBY.

Upon hearing a small smile crept on Jaune's face and locked at Weiss, Yang and Blake, the three girls where sweating profoundly.

Ozpin : Well Mister Arc are you up for the challenge?

Jaune : When can I start sir ?

Ozpin : Do you have something to do right now Mister Arc ?

Jaune : As a matter of fact I don't even trough I can start right now sir.

Ozpin : Excelent, Glynda please prepare the combat room.

Glynda : Centrally Profesor......

Ozpin : Jaune Arc and Team RWBY please report to the combat room in ten minutes.

Ozpin and Glynda left the dining hall behind them was Jaune who pecked at Yang, Weiss and Blake and smiled.

Five minutes at the lockers Ruby changed fast enough and equipped her gear : Common girls what are you waiting for Jaune Is waiting for us lets go.

Yang : I need some time to load my weapon Ruby why don't you go ahead and tell Ozpin that we will come as fast as we can please.

Ruby : Ok sure sis, more time for me to speak to Jaune.

Weiss : Sure Ruby just go already or they will think that we didn't accept the fight.

Ruby left the lockers and Yang, Weiss and Blake where finally all alone.

Blake : What do we do Yang?...We didn't expect him to survive?

Yang : I don't know.....Blake it was a mistake to blame him.....

Blake : We can at least do him a solid and let him win the match.

Weiss upon hearing what Blake told Yang she got furious : How can we let that idiot win the match, my opinion is that we got rid of the garbage why don't we get rid again and this time we will do it in the match.

Yang was trembling reminding what she did to him : Weiss is right, we can't let him win what if he tried to tell Ozpin the story and we get expelled.

Blake was silent for a second : But this isn't right ......

Yang burst in anger : And what do you expect Blake let him beat us and tell everyone that we tried to murder him!!!

Weiss : Yang is right if they find out about us we are going to get in a lot of trouble.

Then Blake's scroll pings she got a message form Glynda.

Yang : Who was it from Blake?

Blake : From Glynda saying we have five minutes to arrive at the combat room or we will get in trouble.

The remaining members of Team RWBY arrived at the stage Glynda in the middle of the stage announce the rules.

Glynda : It may seem that everyone arrived at the stage the rules my be simple , the rule is whoever passes out lose, there won't be any aura meters for the final match name of the match is last one standing. I hope you understand the rules get in you're position BEGIN!

On the left side was Jaune with his arms crossed still in his rain coat, on the right side was Team RWBY.

Yang : Well vomit boy show me what you got. [she got in a stance ready for the fight]

Jaune didn't respond to the treats of the others but he knew that he needs to do something to take out Ruby.

Jaune : Ruby! what happened did you chicken out or are you to afraid to come at me ?.....hahahaha[he laughed hysterically at her]

Ruby : I won't make a mistake Jaune you have to force me to attack you.

Jaune : Hooo really.......

Jaune puts his hand on him pocket and grabs his scroll and takes it out 

Yang : What is he doing Blake ? 

Blake : I don't know but be cautious it must be a trap.

Weiss : What are you doing Arc ?

Jaune didn't respond to Weiss and still locked at the scroll

Ruby : Jaune? ......Are you OK!?

Jaune : Ah yes I just got bored of waiting for you to attack me or are you to afraid little squek?

Ruby got mad at Jaune's threat : What did you say Jaune........[starting to get furious]

Jaune : Oh well I cant be helped, I can't hit a little child out here it would be embarrassing[Jaune taunting Ruby]

The little Red rose started to get angry on Jaune and used her semblance to charge at him, in a split of second Ruby tried to slash Jaune but he was faster that her and punched her right in the stomach making her faint out of the shock.

Weiss, Yang , Blake : RUBY!!!

Yang : You bastard!!!

Flames started to burst out from Yang but Jaune was still calm and picks the little girl up.

Jaune : Professor Glynda, Ruby fainted and she can no longer fight can you please pick her out.

Glynda : She can't leave the arena Mister Arc please continue the match.

Jaune locked at Glynda : I understand Miss Goodwitch

Jaune pick's Ruby's hoodie and starts to punch her in the stomach upon seeing this "You bastard" shouted Yang and pushed herself using her weapon to reach Jaune who trews Ruby at her, she didn't expect him to trow her to her taking out her eyes of him Jaune punched her jaw trowing her in the wall with such force Weiss and Blake couldn't even react to what they had seen happening. Weiss used her glyph and tried to hit Jaune with icicles, he managed to dodge them all, Blake jumped at Jaune and used her shadows to dodge his attacks.

Jaune : Ahhh I see the old trick of hide and seek, I know that game to.

Jaune stood still for a second and tried to kick Blake but he hit her shadow and behind him he reached with his hand and catches her leg and slammed her on the ground suddenly his hand could not move because it was frozen and legs where slowly freezing and the ice growing, Weiss used her glyph to freeze Jaune, he only smiled Yang got herself up and saw that Jaune was traped in the ice, her eye's red flames bursting from her.

Yang : Oh I see our little Vomit Boy grow a bit stronger I will enjoy pummeling you.

Jaune closed his eyes and smiled.

Yang : What are you doing Vomit boy?

Jaune busted out of laughter : I can't believe this hahahahaha.........

Weiss : What it is so funny Arc......

Jaune : Ohhhh I had a good laugh but now it is time to teach you girls some manners.

Yang : Hooo I would like to see that Vomit boy

Blake : Yang Is right Jaune..... We got you pined here what you can do against us?

Jaune changed his mood from laughing to dead serious : Oh girls do you know the old law about an eye for an eye leaves everybody blind .

The girls felt something strange from Jaune and they didn't know what it is going to happening" What are you trying to imply Arc?" spoke Weiss with half of her voice and scared

Jaune broke from the ice that he was trapped in and rips his coat from his body everyone was shocked upon seeing his body filled with scars neck , chest, back, abdomen, huge scars that a normal human would die instantly from such damage on his body. 

Jaune : If anyone does not love or believe in the Arc legacy, let them be accursed at His coming. Oum save you from your fate.

Black fog surrounded Jaune and slowly Darkness shrouded the arena Yang, Blake and Weiss where blinded and everyone who was watching they could only see darkness Weiss used her glyph to surround herself with light Yang managed to catch Weiss and got near her she was in position to attack but Blake was not so lucky almost getting near Weiss and Yang she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder.

Jaune grabbed Blake's shoulder : I got you little kitty time to play now.

Horrible screams where heard in the dark, and crunching sounds that no possible man or woman should ever hear in they're entire life a nightmare was happening down in the arena that nobody could see.

Blake : Please stop this, Jaune please 

She was pleading him to stop Jaune tied her hand's and pined her down on the ground he grabbed Blake's sword " What are you doing to me Jaune" Blake shouted out of terror of not know what is Jaune going to do " It's been a while since I've had a good hunt. I plan on enjoying this." said Jaune with a mischievous smile on his face, clothes started to rip and and screams are being heard from the darkness Yang could not stand any more she jumped to help her partner in help. Weiss used her semblance to make a bright light only for a small second and Yang saw where Jaune and Blake was" BLAKE" shouted Yang and Jumped to help her partner but Jaune saw her coming his way " You are in my way" Jaune spoke in a calm tone he doge the punch and kicked Yang in the stomach pushing her back to Weiss.

Weiss : What is happening Yang!!!

Screams of agony had been heard from the shadows of darkness.

Yang : He is torturing Blake, we need to stop this match!!!

Weiss : Professor Ozpin please stop this match this is to insane he is going to kill Blake.

Ozpin : Well as you can see this match is the last man standing and I can't do anything to interfere in this match.

Weiss : What do you mean Professor?

Ozpin : Glynda what is her status ?

Glynda : Well Headmaster Miss Belladona didn't even reach on the yellow bar so I can't stop this match.

Ozpin : As you may see her aura is protecting her and you shall continue or is there a problem that you don't want to continue.

Both Yang and Weiss knew what is going to happen if they stopped the fight.

Yang : Oum Dammit Weiss we can't stop we need to defeat him at all cost.

Weiss : Yes for the first time I agree with you Yang.

The screams stopped and a mad man laughter was heard from Jaune : HAHAHAHAHAHA I never experienced this pleasure before oh the beauty of it.

Yang : Come here you monster and face me!!!!

Jaune : Oh...tsk...tsk..tsk.....Yang why are you in such a hurry the fun just only started I am going to enjoy this.

Far in the shadow a small fire appeared it was Jaune with one hand holding the fire and with the other holding something : Oh Yang I found something that it may capture you're attention .

Yang saw Jaune holding someone up but he was to far away for her to see until the fire from his hand reached to the person he was holding.

Jaune : Hmm I found myself a little red sparrow, what shall I do with it hmmm....

Yang was shocked when she saw her little sister in the hands of that monster : Don't you dare.......[she was shaking uncontrollably out of fury] Put her down and face me you bastard.

Jaune : Hmmm......I think not, why don't I taste the terror of a sweet little pure flower like her. 

His fire from his hand reached near Ruby's face, but what Yang didn't know it was that behind Jaune was Blake who was about to pass out from the pain his leg was above her hands, and he stomped her hands yet another agonizing scream was heard blinded by fury Yang trought that Ruby was screaming out of pain and Jumped to catch Jaune but to avail he was missing he lifter the farnus up and brought Blake on her feet barely standing on both of them in the dark Yang didn't see and she felt punching something but what she hit was her partner knocking her out.

Yang : Blake I am so sorry please forgive me I didn't see it was you.

Jaune : Revenge, the sweetest morsel to the mouth that ever was cooked in hell, am I right Yang [whispered Jaune in her ear]

Yang got startled and started to shoot with her weapon all around missing every shot Jaune punched her face and Yang tried to counter but failed each time, each time Jaune managed to do damage on her she got more fuel to burn but she was like an engine the gas will eventually sees to exist and she was listening faster than usually.

Yang : Where are you coward, show yourself you piece of shit, I will Murder YOU BASTARD!!!!

Upon hearing Jaune reacted totally different : Ah is that so Yang let me tell you something before I put you in a nightmare that you wish not to be born anymore.

Yang : What you are going to do, bore me to sleep [she stood still and on guard ready to attack]

Jaune : You are not the only one who carries a mighty weapon, Yang.

From the shadows Jaune appeared in front her, she tried to punch him he avoided the punch returning to her and uppercut in the jaw making her fell dizzy he got the opportunity and chained both of her hand holding the end of the chains Jaune swings the chain and Yang felt that her feet where not standing on the ground anymore she was spinning all around in the dark then Jaune pulls the chains making the hit the wall upon the contact with her body and the wall she almost fainted but she felt a hand on her chest"This will be a pleasure for me and a nightmare for you" spoke Jaune in a malefic voice and started to torture her screams where heard from the shadows

Yang : ARGHHHH......WEISS GET OUT OF HERE YOU DON'T.....IT HURTS PLEASE STOP.......FIND LIGHT WEISS.......ARHHHHH PLEASE STOP............... GET OUT............HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME...........GET OUT FROM THE DARKNESS............. FIND LIGHT AAAAAAAA......

The last thing Weiss heard before Yang's voice vanished in the darkness she wanted to run but her feet would not listen to her commands anymore she was trembling, tears started to fall

Weiss : Come out Arc, don't be a coward and fight in the light where I can see you.

With her hands trembling holding her weapon sweat was falling down on her face, she impaled the sword on the ground and created multiple glyph's around her.

Jaune : Oh I see now what you want to do show angel you really want to see me now.....Hahahaha what a coincidence I want to meet you as well.

Weiss : Shut it Arc [she focused and light shined from the glyph's]

All around her she saw only the glyph's and heard steps coming closer to her 

Weiss : Come in to the light Arc and I shall show mercy towards you

Jaune : Mercy you say.........YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHERED TO HELP ME WHEN I WAS ACCUSED BY YOU AND THE OTHERS.

Weiss : It was an honest mistake Arc, We understand what we did and we are sorry for what happened

Jaune : YOU LEFT ME TO DIE IN THE COLD SNOW BECAUSE YOU TROUGH THAT I WANTED TO RAPE RUBY!!!!

Weiss : Please Jaune be reasonable there is no need for this.....[she was crying in silence and waiting for a response]

Jaune : Reasonable........how dare you..........HOW DARE YOU........YOU ICE BEACH......TO EVEN THINK THAT I HELPED YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE AND YOU STILL HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST ME FOR SOME FAKE PAPERS.........

Weiss : Please forgive us.....FORGIVE ME JAUNE.....

Jaune : Forgiveness everyone ask's for it when they are in trouble buy you know this ice angel not forgiving is like drinking rat poison and then waiting for the rat to die.

Weiss : Jaune.....hic.....please....hic.....I

Jaune : Violence is never the right answer, unless used against monsters. And yet you considered me a monster so this will be you're punishment 

Everyone didn't see what it was happening down there but they could hear what they where speaking and it was shocking to hear the truth coming out, what they really did and didn't even bat an eye for forgiveness

Pyrrha : Did you knew what they where talking about?[she locked at Nora then Ren]

Ren : Listen carefully Pyrrha I knew the truth I catch up to Jaune when he was about to leave and told me everything what happened to him.

Pyrrha : Why didn't you told us Ren?

Ren : Jaune told me not to tell you until he comes back form the journey and now you know the truth.

Jaune walking towards Weiss who saw foots coming in to light and chains dangling form his hands being dragged on the ground

Weiss : Jaune I...it wass a ....

Jaune : Mistake Weiss that I came back here to enroll on my own rights to prove everyone that I am no weak pawn and help people in need asking for help not making them slaves in the dust mines especially farnus who die each day working themselves to the bone or killing each other for not having enough money or food and water to feed they're family and children or quench they're thirst.......CHILDREN WEISS I SAW CHILDREN BEING BEATEN WITH THE WHIP ON THEY'RE LITTLE BACK'S FOR NOT CARING MORE DUST I want to defend them from people like your family and grim.

Weiss : Jaune for.....[she wanted to tell him how she felth for the mistake she made]

Jaune : How long will it be then? How long before I am no longer cursed to walk the remnant how long will your family enslave more farnus then normal people ? 

Weiss remained silent and she saw a faint body coming toward her

Jaune : Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the remnant. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potters vessel. Be wise now therefore, ye kings. Be admonished, ye judges of the remnant. Serve the Oum with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son and daughter lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little. 

He was slowly pacing towards Weiss tow chains in his hands on the ground making sound with each step he makes he was getting closer to her, trying to see his blue eye's but she only saw darkness and fury inside him

Jaune : Demons do not cry Weiss. I became a demon, because I couldn't cry anymore right? Humans and Farnus cry and when their tears finally run dry, there's nothing left, but a demon or a monster and one final prayer for death. So,I laugh like a demon. Laugh with that arrogant laugh of mine and remember I beat you to it.

Weiss : Please Jaune forgive me I am sorry. [she was scared of him she felt like death was approaching her she wanted to step back but her body wont listen to her] 

Jaune : I wanted nothing more than to be a hero ; a hero who wielded his mighty sword for the good of remnant and his people humans and farnus. I would have been happy to have been born a storm, or a divine threat; a mighty explosion or even a terrible hurricane. A divine force of nature without a heart or pity. And if this relic can transform me into such a thing... then I am happy to abandon my humanity and than to walk on this cursed land of deception and slavery wielded by greedy people like you're family.

Weiss : No Jaune PLEASE!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU OUT THERE!!!!!

Jaune : But you still left me there to freeze to death, so let me chant you one last thing before I punish you.....

Jaune grabbed her face and brought her ear near his mouth and whispered in her ear : Your voice sounds so lovely when you're whimpering in agony.[he killed the light in the glyph's and the only thing the audience heard was her screams of agony]

Everyone who was spectating the match was shocked of the story that had been hidden on the school grounds everyone didn't fell any remorse or grief for the girls. Ozpin gave the signal to Glynda that the match is over and to announce it

Glynda : The results of the match Jaune Arc is the winner, he passed the exam with no problem and will continue to study at the Beacon Academy

The shadows slowly started to disappeared and light was showing of everyone came to see what happened to Team RWBY Jaune was in the middle of the arena the one who was on his feet. Yang was on the wall chained and beaten all of her body was not missing any bruise blood from her nose and temple slowly dripping on the ground her chest was protected by her bra from not being exposed burn marks around her neck and chest area, Blake she was chained on the ground her arms and legs has small cuts her torso was exposed only her underwear was still tied by a string holding it from not falling down on the ground, but Weiss was on her knees her face facing the ceiling both of her hands where chained on the ground and her body was engraved with a knife SDC, SLAVE , FAKE and RIGHTS. Upon seeing everything all the student where shocked what they saw but the bigger question it was What they did to earn such a fate only Ruby was not harmed or even bruised, Glynda was the most speechless and she called for the medical team to come and treat the girls.

Glynda : Mister Arc I understand your point of view but this is to far for me to even look away

Jaune : What is the meaning of this?

Glynda : Sometimes you need to forgive mistakes where made that night I understand very well but still this is to much.

Jaune : Miss GoodWitch did you ever felt like some people are to good for this world and some are not even worth a credit for living here?

Glynda : I don't understand what do you mean Mister Arc?

Jaune : When I saw what is hapening with this world I promised myself how my great Grandpa did when he saved the world form the Grim.

Ozpin : And what is that promise that you made Jaune?

Jaune : You think I'm playing at some game? You think iron will keep you safe? Hear my words, manling. Do not mistake me for my face that others call mask. You see light dappling on the water and forget the deep, cold dark beneath. Listen. You cannot hurt me. You cannot run or hide. In this I will not be defied. I swear by all the salt in me: if you run counter to my desire, the remainder of your brief mortal span will be an orchestra of misery. I swear by stone and oak and elm: I'll make a game of you. I'll follow you unseen and smother any spark of joy you find. You'll never know a woman's touch, a breath of rest, a moment's peace of mind. And I swear by the night sky and the ever-moving moon: if you lead humans and farnus to despair, I will slit everyone who dares to challenge me or try's to defy the name of Arc I will open and splash around like a child in a muddy puddle. I'll string a fiddle with your guts and make you play it while I dance. I am an educated man. You know there are people who call them self helpless or goodwill but they are demons who play with the souls of the innocent and poor. You are not wise enough to fear me as I should be feared.

Ozpin had no words anymore to tell when he heard what Jaune said to him upon hearing what he told to the Head Master Jaune Arc's words hit Glynda like a tunder when she heard what Jaune said.

Glynda : What do you mean by that Mister? Explain yourself NOW!!!

Jaune : No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to be heroes and fight grims don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new.

Glynda was speeches and didn't expect a student of her to speak to him like that after he had been gone for a year, yet something told Ozpin that he knew more that he should at his age, and she didn't know.

Ozpin : Mister Arc, I know that you came from a long Jurney and had a fight but do you mind coming to my office?

Jaune he locked at Ozpin and smiled : Of course sir, shall we head to the office?

Ozpin : Indeed follow me.

 

 

 

 

To Be Continue

 

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Put on the wrong path

Jaune he locked at Ozpin and smiled : Of course sir, shall we head to the office?

Ozpin : Indeed follow me.

Jaune followed Ozpin to his office behind his back was Glynda who closed the doors behind them locking them and making sure that nobody will hear them or follow them.

Ozpin : What brought you back here at the academy Mister Arc?

Jaune : Well as you can see professor Ozpin I came here to show everyone that I am not useless and to prove that I am worth being here and to become a true huntsman and hero.

Glynda intervened in the discussion : And what it was with that show that you put against team RWBY ?

Jaune was a little taken aback by the words that Glynda spoke : It wasn't a show but only the truth

Glynda : What do you mean by that Mister Arc ?

Jaune : If I truly wanted them to suffer, I would let them rot on the hospital bed for a month and made sure that they would had know true pain, but I showed mercy towards them.

Glynda : Mercy...that was not mercy you gave them...you gave not only us nightmares but the students who witnessed the fight and heard the screams form the girls will surly have nightmares for at least a month.

Glynda was frustrated and could not bare anymore to see Jaune's face who showed no emotions but only anger and fury : SAY SOMETHING MISTER!...

Ozpin : GLYNDA! ENOUGH...[out of fury Ozpin shouted to his colleague]

Glynda : But sir...

Ozpin : If he wanted truly to hurt them, he wouldn't hesitate any second and did it.

Glynda : What do you mead Sir ?

Jaune : I didn't use my weapons only my bear hands and didn't even broke a sweat beating them.

Ozpin : He is right Glynda, not only that he also managed to survive all alone in the grim infested forest am I right Mister Arc?

Jaune : You surely are sir I came back to the school by foot.

Glynda was silent upon hearing what a young student did and not a full licence hunter could do in such a short time.

Ozpin : well as you can see Mister Arc you proven yourself that you are worth of being here at bacon academy and now you can continue you're studies with no problem.

Glynda : What about the incident with him and the girls Ozpin ?

Jaune : This incident my be my concern and you don't have to worry about anything Miss Goodwitch,

Ozpin : Jaune is right Glynda if he dosen't want to accuse them of anything we wont force him to do any so...

Glynda : But sir...

Ozpin : You are free to go Mister Arc...

Jaune : Thank you sir.

Ozpin watched Jaune walking away from his office Gyinda locked at Ozpin : Sir what if he is going to get on the wrong path?

Ozpin : He didn't, he only want to teach everyone that you have to cherish everything that is put in front of you.

Glynda : What do you mean by that Ozpin ?

Ozpin : When you put your trust on the line then you get stomped and trown away by your so called friends, you will rise and will teach each one of them the lesson that life is not always fair. It will be a matter of time until he show us his true power.

Jaune walked towards his dorm reaching to his door he opened and was meet with Nora, Pyrrha and Ren's gases he knew that It will be a long night.

Pyrrha : WHY DID YOU HAD TO LEAVE JAUNE!

Nora : Please tell us Jaune.

Jaune and Ren where silent upon the girls accusation.

Pyrrha : Tell me Jaune are we nothing to you...

Ren busted out of fury upon hearing such accusations form Pyrrha : THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TOW!

Jaune raised his hand to stop Ren from becoming more furious : Let them have it, this is at least that I could give them and let them have it.

Nora : Jaune what happened down there at the stadium?

Pyrrha : Yes Jaune what happened I didn't ever trough that I will agree with Nora but that was pure evil.

Jaune remained silent for a moment and grasped for air : It is a long story girls.

Pyrrha : Please tell us Jaune you left us for a year and came back we want to hear what happened.

Jaune locked at his brother in arms and nodded : Ren will tell you the story, I just want to eat something, take a bath and sleep.

Jaune got up and walked to the bathroom and took a shower meanwhile Ren started to tell them the story of what happened to Jaune.

Ren : Nora, Pyrrha come little closer I don't want to speak louder for anybody to hear us speaking about him.

Nora : What is happening to our fearless leader Ren ?

Pyrrha : Something is wrong with him Girls and he want's to make thing back right.

Ren : No Pyrrha, Jaune want's revenge, he wants to show to everyone who called themselves his friends and back-stabbed him for a simple mistake.

Pyrrha : What do you mean by a simple mistake Ren?

Ren : Yang, Weiss and Blake trough that Jaune wanted to violate Ruby and they beat him so hard it almost killed him.

Pyrrha and Nora where shocked upon hearing what Ren told them" This can't be possible Ren, Jaune would never do such thing" said Pyrra with worry in her voice, then Ren started to tell them the story of what happened to Jaune both of the girls where at loss of words and furious when they heard what they did to they're team leader.

Pyrrha : I can't believe this if Jaune wasn't found he could have been dead.

Nora : To think that I trusted them...[Nora was trembling in fury]

Pyrrha : How did you managed to put with them all this time?

Ren : I knew that one day he will return and he will show them the true meaning of pain.

Jaune finished the shower he was fully naked the only thing that protected him was a towel that was molded around his waist : I see that you like the view Pyr.

Pyrrha : Jaune...don't say such a thing...i mean I like the view...I mean NO!

Jaune : Hahahahahahaha

Nora : Haba haba...I really want to see what is that under his towel.

Ren : Nora please hold your self.

Jaune : Let's go back to sleep I am really tired and tomorrow will have all the time to talk but now sleep.

A week passed and team RWBY fully healed and they could not be more ready to start a new day.

Yang : I cant wait to eat girls I am really starving for something to eat.

Blake : As well what about you girls ? Do you want to eat a lot like us?

Ruby and Weiss : YES!

The entered in the canteen and everyone was eating but what shocked them the most it was Team JNPR all alone not with they're team leader.

Yang : YO mind if we tag along and keep you company while we eat together.

Nora and Pyrrha remained silent but Ren spoke : Sure girls we don't mind come sit.

The girls took they're plates with food and started to eat Nora was silent and everyone was shocked that the bubly girl who always told stories about Ren and her defeating grim in a funny way but she was eating her food in silence not even locking at them.

Weiss : Well this is weird?

Blake : I agree, did something happened here?

Behind them Jaune spoke : Indeed it has Girls.

The girls got surprised by the blonde's voice and Yang jumped from the seat she stood : Ohhh Vomit boy you gave me quite a scare...[she reached to put one hand on his shoulder]

Jaune : Nothing much I just try to figure out what the FUCK YOU WANT WITH MY TEAM![he shouted surprising the girls]

But of course Yang got pissed upon hearing Jaune speaking to them like that : Excuse me...!

Jauen : Don't you even dare...or have you forgot what you did to me BITCH!

Ruby was surprised when she heard Jaune's language towards her sister : Ummm Jaune is everything alright?

Jaune saw Ruby's concern in her eyes : Oh this is gold...hahahahahaha...you don't know Ruby do you ?

Ruby : Know what Jaune ?

Yang busted out of anger and shouted : This doesn't concern her Arc!

Jaune locked at her and saw something in her eyes that not many people could see : Hmmmmm...you didn't want her to know the truth...why do you have to be like this towards your own sister and family Yang?

Ruby : Know what Jaune, please tell me!?

Weiss stood up from her chair : Don't even dare Arc!

Blake : She is right Jaune this madness doesn't need to be a concern for her.

Jaune laughed like a maniac : Oh now you want to tell me that she dosen't need to know that when Ruby fainted from hitting herself with the head on the wall, and the rest of Team WBY wanted to kill me for something that they misunderstood.

Ruby : What do you mean Jaune ?

Yang : SHUT UP ARC OR...;!

Jaune : Or what anger management...I will try to violate you're young little sister, like I did last time hmmmm...?

Yang : Enough[she jumped and tried to punch him]

Jaune doges the attack and garbed Yang's fist trowing her on the ground pinning her down arms behind her back : Say Yang do you really want to fell pleasure of being truly violated by someone or do you prefer me instead?

Weiss and Blake pulled out they're weapons and aimed them at Jaune's head but what they didn't expect was Nora and Pyrrha's weapons to be aimed at Weiss and Blake's neck exposed to Ren's storm flower blade, felling the blade near her neck almost cutting the skin.

Pyrrha : Better if you trow you're weapons so I wont be so eager to use my spear against you're skull Weiss.

Ren : Blake if you truly want to see the next day I strongly suggest that you trow you're weapon on the ground.

Ruby was really scared if this had to continue : Jaune what is happening please tell me!

Yang : Don't you hare Jaune or I will...crack...Arghhhhhh...my hand...

Weiss : You broke her hand... Ruby stop him...

Jaune : Don't worry Ruby I will tell you everything...

Yang : Ughhhh...I beg of you Jaune please...huff...huffff...

Ruby : Jaune what is truly happening please tell me.

Jaune : Ruby your sister and the rest of your team try'ed to kill me...to end my life...

Ruby : What do you mean by that Jaune ?

Ren : Ruby what do you remember the last thing happened before Jaune disappeared.

Ruby : I wanted to jump on Jaune and used my semblance and I hit my head on the wall and fainted then everything was black why?

Pyrrha : Well your sister and friends trough that Jaune was going to rape you, they took him outside and started beating him to death leaving him there in the cold snow beading to death.

Ruby : I can't be true can it Jaune?

Jaune : I wanted to see you knowing the truth if it came from my mouth you would't believe it but the rest of my team saying it would open your eyes.

Ruby : It is true Yang?...YANG!

Yang with tears in her eyes : Yes Ruby it is true I wanted to Kill him, I trough that he wanted to rape you and I didn't trough of any consequences.

Jaune : Well well well... I see that the little blond warrior want to protect the rest of her killers, let me refresh they're memories.

Jaune pulled his hand up in the air and a chain appeared in his palm he punched the ground and make a hole that he could tie yang down and restrain her from any movements. He got up and walked to Weiss who was being hold by Pyrrha and Nora.

Jaune : It may seem that the Snow angel wont cooperate with us hmmmmm...what should we do...hmmmm I know why don't we make sure that she will not run away.

Jaune summoned the same black someone and covered everyone in it, a few second passed by and Weiss and Blake where tied down to the chair.

Weiss : Please Jaune don't do this...

Jaune : Or what I will regret doing this? [he took her hair in his hand and pulled really hard a few string where falling on he ground]

Weiss : Please stop it hurts...sniff...what do you want money, dust, say it and it will be done?

Jaune : I want the truth snow angel to be spoken...well?

Weiss : I cant...

Jaune : Well then let me change your mind

To Be Continue

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Put on the wrong path

 

==================================================================================

Alright I need some Idea's 

No.1 Who to torture next Yang or Weiss?

No.2 What kind of torture do you want Yang to have and Weiss as well

No.3 Shall I include some Rape as well or make them become Jaune's personal slaves or girls that warms his bed if you know what I mean?

No.4 Shall I include the girls families in the story?

Hope I receive some good ideas for the next victim and please show no mercy like I they showed to poor Jaune

Enjoy reading :)

 

===================================================================================

 

 

 

Jaune : I want the truth snow angel to be spoken.....well?

 

Weiss : I cant.......

The worst mistake that she could ever have made in her whole life, Jaune started to slap her face merciless and with not any regret or what so ever but he didn't want to make her pass out form the hits, he grab's Weiss hair"Well now snow angel do you wanna talk now ?"asked Jaune with malice in his voice. Ruby wanted to help her teammate and jumped to stop Jaune from hurting her partner even more.

Ruby : Please Jaune stop......Please I beg of you.....

Jaune snapped : RUBY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN VERY WELL, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL HEAR THE TRUE STORY OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH ME, AND I WANT TO HEAR THE STORY COMING FROM YOUR TEAMMATES NOT FROM ME YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!

Ruby was at loss of words and didn't want to see her friends getting hurt : Please Jaune let's put an end to this...

Jaune : HOHH.... REALLY LITTLE ROSE MAYBE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW....

Ruby : Thank you Jaune

Jaune : Why don't tell everyone the whole story of the rapist and the victim EHHHHHH RUBY!!!

Jaune clench his fists and all the black mist and shadows vanished: Lady's and Gentleman today you will be the judge, upon hearing the true story of Jaune the Rapist and Ruby the victim.[he grabs his coat and rips it to shreds wanting to show everyone what happened to him]

Everybody was shocked when they heard what Jaune told them, some of them wanted to help but when they saw.

Velvet : Jaune who did this to you?

Ruby : Jaune what happened?

Cardin : Jaune who could ever do something like this to you?[even seeing Jaune's body he knew that something terribly happened to him and he fell sorry for him ]

Coco : Jaune tell me who did this to you and I will make sure to punish them properly.

Jaune : So everyone went silent when you saw my body.........you feel disgusted some of you feel sorry of me but everything will comr out......... and I will explain everything and show you who did this to me and I will begin first with Weiss......

Weiss : Do your worst ARC!!!.....I can sustain some pain, especially coming from you.

Jaune was surprised when he head what Weiss told him : Hmmmm I see now, the little rich and spoiled Princess doesn't want to speak.........let me refresh your memories.......[takes out a small chain from his pocket and ties Weiss's hands he then broke a chair's leg pick's her up and pierces her palms on the wall with the wood both of her hand where pined her back against the wall]

Weiss : ARGHHH......Please stop.......Jaune.......Please.....

Jaune : Jaune..........HAHAHAHAHAHA........Finally after some suffering and some pain you finally succumb..........what a piece of junk you are.........Schnee!!!

Blake : Jaune think about the consequences of what are you doing.

Blinded by his furry he changed his trajectory of making Weiss suffer and Jaune locked at the black hair farnus girl : Oh I see that the little black kitty want's to play.

Jaune : It seems that Blake can't wait for me any longer and want's to be the first to taste the dessert that I prepared for her  
Blake : Jaune Please don't do this......or....

Jaune : Or what are you gonna kill me again Blake ?

Blake : Try me.......

Jaune : Your wish is my command M'lady

Jaune was surprised upon hearing what Blake told him he locked at Ren and gave him the signal to release her.

Ren : Are you sure of this Jaune?

Jaune : Ren.....if the little kitty wants to play I need to have my fun with her.

Pyrrha : She will escape Jaune!

Jaune : No she wont do such thing Pyr.....

Nora : Yang and Weiss are still unconscious and if she leaves they will pay for her mistake

Jaune : Heard that Blake, you are free to leave or run but remember this I will find you and I will make sure that FURY FIST AND SHOW ANGEL WILL SUFFER PROPERLY!!!!

Blake knew that if she left he would even kill them she need's something that will distract him and she would manage to save Yang and Weiss form his grasp. Ren released Blake from the blades grip, she scanned the surroundings around the canteen and wanted to find a distraction for her to put Jaune down in one hit but he knew what she wanted to do, in a split of second Blake could not breath anymore and locked down and saw Jaune's fist connected to her abdomen, almost fainting he grabbed her hair and pulled her up, she was trying to fight the pain hitting him whit her legs struggling to get out of his grasp Jaune then slammed her on the ground, pulling her up again he started to punch her face and ribs, each time his fist connected with her body he felt parts of her bones where slowly creaking blood trailing down from her nose hardly breathing he locked at her face .

Jaune : Tsk....tsk...tsk.... didn't you wanted to show something to me or it was a bluff?

With the last bit of power she had in her body Blake tried to use her semblance to escape Jaune's grip she managed to escape freely but she got hit by something more brutal that his fists, Screams of horror where heard from the canteen Jaune pulled a small shotgun smoke was exiting the barrel and molten metal was dripping from the tip of the small barrel slowly walking towards her she wanted to escape but the pain was to much for her to bear felling that all of her aura is leaving her body Jaune reached to Blake and pointed the gun at her and fired on her left side of the pelvis in making her lose the all the remaining aura in her body falling on the floor screaming in pain.

Jaune : Ahh...ahhhh....aaaaa I really wanted to try this gun on someone to see the damage.....

Blake : What do you gain form doing this to us Jaune!!!???[tears falling freely down, the pain was to much for her to endure but she didn't want to succumb to his ways]

Jaune : What I gained from those who do evil to others - the killers, the rapists, psychos, sadists - you will come to know me well Blake my darling and I will make sure that everyone will see your true self.

Blake : Please Jaune don't do this......forgive me.......I did not mean no harm to you......please don't do this.....

Jaune : Oh and I will do everything in my power to make you suffer, oh and by the way have you heard the news about the White Fang?

Blake eyes perked up upon hearing what Jaune told her : What do you mean......

Jaune : Lives are wasted upon the likes of you. Try as you might, equality will come and hatred will slip away. And you remain with only your shame, the White Fang have gone and taken all those lives, and not even because they were thirsty![he pointed the shotgun filled with dust pallets at her chest and pulled the trigger shooting her in the chest] Is it fun... Huh! Is that what it takes for filth like you to get off...? Cheap little two bits of terror? TELL ME!!!!!

Blake didn't respond to his accusation but for her something didn't felt right : Jaune.....huff.....hufff.......White Fang wasn't like that....

Jaune : I can’t help you Blake. I belong to a world where all is death remember you and the others left me there to rot and die in the cold heart of the snow. Your world of choices was not meant for me to interfere with.

Blake : Jaune It was a honest mistake.....I knew that you where innocent.....

Jaune : Believe it or not, I actually cared about what happened to you and the others, which makes precisely one of us but you didn't even dared to help me when I was on the ground begging for forgiveness and help BUT YOU DIDN'T FELT ANY REMORSE FOR ME THEN I SAW THE ONLY THING THAT LEFT ME SCARRED FOR LIFE...........A SMILE...........

Blake : Jaune forgive......

Jaune : No Blake sometimes I wish that there was someone to help me when I am in need but I only got punished and pain and trust me what I will do to all of you will beg for mercy or even death but know lone thing for sure there are worse things than dying, Blake. I wake up most mornings and I want it I want to go back where I was normal, where I had no shame of my body or where I could sleep without any worries not each night I pray that grims will be banished and everyone will be safe and have a family, children and a wife that is waiting for her husband to come home and stay together with them not expecting monsters to kill them they're children Blake CHILDREN!!!!.And I hope that this world will come to a peace treaty and I hope for it. But something tells me that this is not the time and moment.

He grabbed her ribbon and untied it and everyone went silent when they saw and heard from the man in front of them showing the a secret that it has been kept for many years.

Velvet : You are a farnus as well Blake.......

Jaune : Oh indeed she is but she was something else that a farnus

Blake : Jaune STOP PLEASE DON'T DO THIS.........I BEG OF YOU......

Jaune : Remember an old saying Blake , The White Fang is not an organization for hire! We're a force of revolution! 

Her ears perked up upon hearing the word coming out from his mouth : How did you know Jaune......TELL ME!!!

Jaune slapped her right cheek with the back of his hand : Silence.......I will make sure that everyone will know who did the biding and killing all the innocent farnus and humans in Vale.[his sight direction changed to team CFVY] Team CFVY please tell me what happened in Vale if you remember the mission.

Coco : Vale was attacked by a hoard of grim and we barely managed to exterminate them and escape with a few wounds.

Velvet : Coco is right Jaune why do you ask us?

Jaune : Do you know the people who did this?

Coco : What are you implying Arc ?

Jaune : Sometimes some people are searching for the easy way to understand what they do and they ask an elder who is wise enough to tell you with path you must be searching and understand the truth of this world. Yet you will have to start others blind by greed, rage, leadership and don't end up destroying and defeating these people who call them-self leaders or chief who still manages to release the grimm in Vale.......

Blake : To reign over the kingdom of the world, to make its peace and write its laws; to be generous to the obedient and merciless to all who would stand against you. Nothing ever changes the humans and farnus are still slaves of the society and humans will fell threaten by us and still in two thousand years your kind will always act like the world is all for them and not for our kind.

Jaune : Ohhhh....I love the way that you look at me Kitty and tell us how the humans treat the farnus but you still forget one thing Blake..........[he punched her face several times she was balancing so much in his hand he grabbed her face with his other hand squeezing her maxillary forcefully to opening her mouth and then pointing the gun above her head shooting some rounds changing the color of the barrel from grey to red hot metal] I heard that cat's have the most sensitive tongues [he opened her mouth and shoved his shotgun barrels inside in her mouth burning the inside of he mouth smoke coming out the smell of burned meat flew in the canteen he left her fell the burning sensation in her mouth]

Blake : MPHHHHHHHHH...........[agony was in her mouth the barrel where so hot the only thing she could do was scream in silence and hoping that someone will hear her and jump to save her from the torture]

Jaune : What it is the matter Blake cat got your tongue you must be searching for a way to understand the truth of this world. Yet you will have to start with defeating these who call them self heroes for the greater good, something that I wanted to be a hero that helps everyone no matter the price they have to pay.

Jaune grabbed Blake's clothes she struggled to fight him back but it was in wain piece by piece Jaune was taking his time to make her feel so miserably and wanting to end all of the suffering and make him forgive her for what she did but Jaune didn't even bat an eye and started ripping the remaining clothes that she had on her leaving the girl naked in front of everyone who was watching bath they're eyes in the nakedness of her body and showing everyone the body of a traitor.

Velvet : The mark of the White Fang......Blake......how could you.....[she started to cry]

Ruby remained mute when she was trying to defend her trying to put a stop to this madness, she felt betrayed by her so called friend : Blake......sniff.......why.....sniff.......[she started to cry]

Blake : I left from them and I wanted to start a new life here alongside you and everyone else Ruby......Please........believe me Ruby.........I wanted to start a new life.............Please.........Forgive me......

Ruby : why do you do this Jaune ? [tears in her eye's she didn't want to believe him, but everything he did and spoke was only the truth]

Jaune : Ruby to take a step into this nightmare that I experienced, outside of both the world of living and the world of the dead... you must be either very brave or mad.

Ruby : Why all of this pain Jaune.......why........???

Jaune kicked Blake in the stomach the kick was a strong one and she flew a few meters back upon making contact with the floor the chairs and tables broke and Jaune grabbed her by the back of the neck pulling her up from the floor and dragging her to the wall where Weiss was pinned, he ripped a small part of the chains and slowly melting the small part in his hands keeping her grabbed he smashes her head on the wall she faints from the hit Jaune takes both of her hands now knowing what is going to happen to her everyone saw the melted metal making contact with her skin screams of pain heard the students who where witnesses tears where falling down and she saw Jaune molding the metal in to cuffs pinning her cuffs with a metal rod making her face the wall and her back was freely displayed to everyone to see in her.

Velvet : Jaune please stop......this is enough.

Coco : Velv is right Arc stop this or I will......

Jaune : Oh I see now that some people don't know what to do to someone it may be old or for some people new but know this had been given to everyone for generations.

Coco : What are you blabbering out there Arc ?

Jaune : Sometime making them taste they're own medicine will make them really feel the pain others suffer from they're doing and not listening to the victim's story, before taking action.[he punched the ground and with one hand took out a metal pipe and slowly the metal melted using the both of his hand he make the end of a bull whip connecting the remaining chains of the end of the whip it was specially made of chains still red from the heat emanating form his hands ] and sometimes it is better to calm an animal by beating some sense in him.....

Blake : Please Jaune anything but this.........I will do everything that you request but not this........please.......JAUNE!!!

Jaune : Revenge is a confession of pain, and I want to hear you're confession towards me and everyone here in this room I want them to be the judge. 

Blake : NOOOOOOOOO!!!!![the first strike hit her back felling the heat of the chains on her body]

Jaune : AND I WANT TO HEAR THAT CONFESSION BLAKE!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

To Be Continue

 

 

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Put on the wrong path

 

 

 

 

 

Blake : NOOOOOOOOO![the first strike hit her back felling the heat of the chains on her body]

Jaune : AND I WANT TO HEAR THAT CONFESSION BLAKE!

Hit by hit Jaune didn't even gave Blake any reason to speak again to him or even dared to say something to him or others around them who where witnesses nobody dared to go against Jaune" SAY IT.......SAY IT OUT LOUD BLAKE!!!!" he shouted with so much malice and thirst for pain.

She could not resist the pain that he was inflicting on her body : ITS TRUE........EVERYTHING IS TRUE..........PLEASE STOP THIS PAIN.......PLEASE!!! [fully naked in the eye's of everyone and tears in her eyes she finally admitted her mistake she did against Jaune]

Jaune stop's for whipping her body with the chain huffing for a good five seconds : Finally the little cat admitted her mistake look[he pulled the chain and brought it in front of her eye's] do you like what I have done to your body? [blood was falling down the chain on the ground]

Blake : Am I forgiven for what I did to you Jaune? [she asked with fear and worry in her eyes]

Jaune : Forgiveness....... I am often thought of as being remarkably bright and right to people will always leave a sweet taste in my mouth, and yet my help always leaded me to pain and sorrow yet more often than I trough I will always be judged by the ones who trough that I committed a crime or I cheated my way in they are busily devising the new and old generations and my legacy didn't even wanted fame, power or money they only wanted peace yet I got only pain from you and the others and you know what there are interesting ways of blaming someone who didn't do anything and only wanting to help he got beaten to death by the people so called friends and the rest of you will know the meaning of bringing my enemies to sudden, gagging, writhing, agonizing pain.

Blake : Jaune I.........sob.......sniff.........sob.........am sorry............sniff......sob........forgive me..........

Jaune : I can offer you my pity, but my forgiveness?[he grab's her head and stares directly in her eyes] NEVER!

Jaune turns around and leaves Blake dirty in her own blood he lock's at Weiss and goes straight to her suddenly he hears movements behind his back his head turns around and sees Velvet trying to help her he takes out his gun and shots a round near Blakes head, Velvet locks at him scared of his next move.

Velvet : Jaune.......she is going to die.........please let me help her.........

Jaune : That is only a warning shot Velvet next one I wont miss I SWEAR......

Velvet : Blake will die........  
Jaune : NO!!! She wont die from that small amount of pain........[his eyes got darker]

Velvet : JAUNE SHE WILL DIE!!!!

Jaune : SHE WONT DIE BECAUSE I DIDN'T ALLOW THAT.

Velvet : What do you mean??

Jaune : You will see touch her again and the next thing she will miss will be her legs...

Blake : Please Velvet.......leave.........me be........

Jaune : Listen to her Velvet or you will suffer the same fate.

Coco : Arc is that a threat? [she takes out her Gatling gun out and prepared to fight]

Jaune : Coco you don't wish to walk this path.  
Coco : And how do you know that Arc?

Jaune : Because I know something that others don't.

Coco : Try me Arc.

Jaune huffed : Coco you came from Shade Academy right?  
Coco : Yeah and what about that?

Jaune : Shade Academy was founded in the Kingdom of Vacuo following the end of the Great War.

Coco : Yeah and?

Jaune : There was a small incident when a breach of Nuckelavee, King Taijitu and many more almost destroyed Vacuo but there was a small amount of people who survived the breach and you are a survivor as well.

Coco : Shut it ARC OR i SWEAR TO OUM THAT I WILL PULL THE TRIGGER.

Jaune : And that is the way to greet your savior little Coco

Shock and silence fell upon her when she heard what Jaune told her" What do you know Jaune" her tone changed and some remorse fell upon her shoulders.

Jaune : Do you remember the name of Alvis?

Coco : How could I forget Professor Alvis.....what are you trying to imply there Arc?

Jaune : Alvis Arc the hero who helped in the Great War and saved Shade Academy from being wiped by the nasty grims, he was my grandpa. 

Coco : No it can't be true.....I never knew......Jaune......

Jaune : IS THAT THE WAY YOU THANK THE GRANDSON OF THE MAN WHO TOOK CARE OF YOU WHEN YOU'RE FAMILY GOT KILLED BY THE GRIM AND HE GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE TO LIFE COCO ADEL!!!! [he shouted in anger]

Coco :............Jaune...........[she didn't know what to say anymore she was silent now ]

Jaune : Now I can continue my work, dose anyone want so say something before you interrupt my work?

Velvet : Jaune please think about what are you doing....

Jaune : Velvet they killed the old Jaune now I turned a new page a new chapter that will change everything in his path and you've never seen anything like this before! My destiny is to surpass the best of the best in every way! The old Jaune had died on the cold snow of the winter and I was born from the death to finish the job my ancestors left for me when they died fighting the grim and I will make sure that nobody will make me change my path until I will kill the queen ![slowly walking to Weiss]

Weiss : What........you heard her Arc, she told you the truth what do you want more?

Jaune : Oh little snow angel are you scared of a bit of little pain?[he pulled out the nail that she was impaled in and punched her in the face]

Weiss :Arhg.......What are you going to do Arc?

Jaune : Oh you will find soon enough.[he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her in the middle of the room, he put his palm on the ground and it melted with the gesture of his hand two poles appeared one on each side of him the took Weiss's left hand and chained her along side with her right hand and legs as well]

He takes out his scroll and place's on the ground in front of her appeared a hologram is displayed for everyone to see Weiss starts to struggle to escape from the prison that Jaune uses his power for both her legs and hands where chained to the iron polls she locked at the chains and saw Jaune wanting to press play on the scroll then she started to laugh laughing.

Weiss : What is that Arc a little movie for me to bore me to death, just beat me, I won't succumb to you and I will never show any sigh of pain or remorse to make you feel good......[trying to show him that she is not weak]

Jaune locked at her a smile creep on his face but his smile was not a kind one : HAHAHH...........HAHAHAHAHAHA.......HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Weiss : WHY ARE YOU LAUGHTING ARC WHAT IT IS SO FUNNY? TELL ME!?

Jaune : Hahahaha......huff did you trough that I will beat you or torture you will give me pleasure, no Weiss this will be much better, and I wont have to break any sweat and I will enjoy watching you get the right treatment like they did.

Weiss : What do you mean........ARC ANSWER ME!!!

Jaune : I will call to the past, far back to the beginning of time, and beg them to come and help me at the judgment. I will reach back and draw them into me, and they must come, for at this moment, I am the whole reason they have waited for this to happen and all shall show you the suffering they had to go trough. [he pushes the play button]

============================================================================

The Video Feed

 

 

A small video play's and at the beginning there where screams and people who where naked and beaten by some soldiers in a white and grey uniform they where forcing them to board on a ship who was marked by the schnee industry, everyone saw that and knew that and some of the students knew that they will be witnesses to something really bad.

Solider : Captain the merchandise is fully loaded and the ship is ready to go!

Captain : Thank you solider you are now free of duty.

Solider : Thank you sir!

Captain : Jacques Schnee sir everything is loaded and ready to go.

Jacques : I see thank you Captain and here is a little present for your hard work [show's the man a case]

Captain : Is everything in order Sir?

Jacques : Why don't you count for yourself.

The Captain opens the case and sees it full of lien : Hmm I really appreciate the effort but where is the rest of it?

Jacques : You will get the rest of the lien when you arrive at the dock.

Captain : I see then we will met there in seven hours.

Jacques : Indeed and make sure that none of them are harmed or we cut the deal!

Captain : I can not guarantee if some of them might hurt themselves or try to escape.

Jacques : Hahh..... Just make sure that they arrive there.

Captain : That won't be any problem.

Then the video changes to another scene in Mistral where everything locked that it was beautifully and peaceful but it hid something that everyone wasn't expecting a cave that only the old people who lived near the forest would had knew about it but nobody else knew about it then it show Jaune who was filmed[filmed in third person he had attached a mechanical hand that was synchronizing all of his head movements] and slowly entering in the dark cave everyone saw only black but screams and orders where heard from the deeps of it, Jaune reached to the end of the cave and everyone saw the deeps of horrors that nobody expected.

[Scene Change]

Jaune : As you can see now, I am directly filming the mass slavery and production of dust, the company that brought us the dust but it also brought slavery back to his course.

There where Farnus of all kinds struggling to survive in the mines but they where not working for liens they where working for they're life, all the males where breaking the hard and cold stone with a mere pickaxes, women where cleaning the dust crystals with rusty knifes and young children the girls where carrying all the heavy loads of gems and the boys where carrying the stones the small ones in baskets and the bigger ones on they're shoulders.

Jaune zooms the camera and sees a little girl falling on her knees heavily panting exhausted from the work then a solider comes to her and shouts" GET UP YOU ANIMAL FILTH" he shouted in anger but the little girl was so pale she could barely speak" Please sir I have been working for the last ten hours didn't eat anything or drink water" said the little girl huffing and trying to get some rest but it was in wain the solider didn't even bothered to let her rest for any second more" We don't need an extra mouth to feed, you either start working or your family will get extra work for your laziness" spoke the solider with hate and venom in his voice, the girl try'ed to pick the crystals that she drooped by falling down but when she tried to rise from the ground she fell again the solider got mad and kicked her in the face" You trash I will make sure to dispose of you" said while he pointed the gun to her head, then a little boy jumped in front the gun of the solider where he had pointed" What do you thing that you are doing mutt!" said the solider in his fury the little boy just looked at him he didn't spoke any word and took the basket full of rocks on his back and the girl's basket full of dust crystals on his left shoulder and picked gave the girl his right shoulder for her to use it as a support to walk"Hmm I trough so, better keep on working or there will be no food for a week for both of you now MOVE" spoke the solider locking at them like they where working animals with no meaning in life only to work themselves to death.

Jaune : This is the most richest company in the entire Remnant enslaving Farnus working them to death for the greedy bastard Jacques Schnee and his spoiled children.[another scene changes in a different location ]

[Scene Change]

Jaune is in the woods hiding in a tree filming the ship that just arrived, Farnus people where coming out from the ship all naked tied with chains around they're ankles, necks, hands and feet moving slowly in one pace making sure that nobody will try something, then from the ship someone escapes and runs for his life but life isn't fair two soldiers aimed and shot the deer farnus killing him instantly"LET THAT BE A LESSON TO ANYBODY WHO IS BRAVE ENOUGH TO RUN FROM US" said the Captain of the ship, the farnus where splashed with buckets of water then hit with the whip, screams of pain where heard from Jaune's hideout knowing that he could not do anything to help them it felt like torture for him to see that people are waiting for a savior to come but none responded to they're calls for help. Coming down from a bullhead with the logo of SDC was Jacques Schnee seeing if everything was in order he gave the Captain of the ship three more cases full of lien and then giving the signal to the captain that everything is alright and he can leave with no worry.

[Scene change]

Now Jaune was at a champ where farnus could rest but something like rest after a had day if work but that was a wish that they could not afford or be a part of it the children where forced to do small chores cleaning the weapons, the men carrying ammunition for the weapons and women where forced to please the soldiers dancing lascivious, preparing food for the next work day, and forcing them against they're will to warm the beds especially the girls who where twenty taking them away from the family and loved ones forcing them to have sex with the sailors and soldiers quenching their carnal lust, men who tried to oppose the soldiers or the sailors the got easily away with a beating that was one of the good cases but they either got cut from they're food rations or instantly killed in front of they're family the children to see what is going to happen if you don't obey the rules.

Jaune : They are merciless to farnus kind, working them to bone it doesn't matter if they are children, teens, adults or old, the SDC only wants profit over the slavery and the torment of this kind.

[Scene change]

Somewhere in the woods all the farnus that came with the ship they where put along side the others naked and a few soldiers came with water cannon and started splashing them" WASH YOURSELF.........DIRTY ANIMALS..........GET OFF THAT STENCH OF YOUR BODY'S" each solider started cursing them of being dirty and polluting the world with they're kind, only cries of help were heard from them but nothing happened.

Jaune : This is the true colors of Jacques Schnee and his workers and the dark secrets that hide withing the Schnee Dust Company

 

 

End of the video

===================================================================================

Everyone saw the video and was at loss of words nobody could not believe that the farnus race was treated like slaves so badly even Cardin felt bad for picking on Velvet and the other farnus girls.

Jaune locked around and nobody even dared to make a sound you could hear a fly buzzing around form the silence : What happened......heeeeee........nobody want's to say anything now ?

Weiss her knees god heavy she wanted to lie down on the ground but she was kept prison under the chains : How......how this can be.....HOW!!

Jaune : Oh I see that our Snow Angel got her voice back.

Weiss : SHUT UP ARC......THAT MUST BE A FAKE.......

Jaune : A fake you call it Snow Angel I call it.............TRUTH OF THE ROYAL WEISS SCHNEE.

Weiss : YOU ARE A FAKE ARC, LIKE YOUR WAY OF ENTERING HERE WITH FAKE TRANSCRIPTS!!![she spited on him]

Jaune : Oh Weiss I know that I entered here at the prestigious Beacon Academy but when I came back I proven myself that I am worth being kept here but at least I know something that you are and I am not...........wanna know what?

Weiss : WHAT WISE GUY!?

Jaune got in front of her then slapped her left check with the back of his hand : You're garbage who kills for money, and I am the one who takes out the garbage.

Weiss : What are you implying Arc? [she started slowly to shake out of what it was coming to happen to her]

Jaune : Don't try to act or talk like one of them. You're not a farnus you where born with a silver spoon in your hand and you expect everyone to treat you like something high of value but NO! Even if you'd like to be one of them or one of us. To them, you're just a freak, like me! You need them right now, but when you don't have any more use to them, you will cast them out or kill them like a leper! You see, their morals, their code, it's a bad joke for you and many more who think that farnus people don't have rights or they're own choices they for you mean only gears that work nonstop when one breaks you take it out and change it with a new one but for them you are a monster when something happens or at the first sign of trouble there will be punishment. They're only as good as you and the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these... these civilized people like you, they'll will eat each other. See, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve.

Weiss was literally shaking but still had a little courage in her voice to speak : No I....i refuse to believe.....this....

Jaune : I was hoping for you to say that Snow Angel

Weiss : What do you mean?

Jaune rises his hand and whistles :I know there are people who believe you should forgive and forget. For the record, I'd like to say I'm a big fan of forgiveness as long as I'm given the opportunity to get even first.

Weiss felt all of her hair from the body risen something bad is going to happen to her and she didn't knew what : Please Jaune......forgive me........please it was an honest mistake.......I swear..........please..........JAUNE.........sniff .....sob...sniff......

Jaune : And now Snow Angel...farewell to kindness, humanity, farnus and gratitude. I have substituted myself for Providence in rewarding the good; may Oum of vengeance now yield me His place to punish the wicked.

Coming from the crowd where hooded people who took off they're hoods off they're head and Weiss saw something that she wished to be a nightmare some of the farnus prisoners and even some students who where farnus even Velvet and her team had come to Weiss.

Weiss she literally had pissed herself from the shock when she saw some of the prisoners facing her : Please this must be a mistake you want my father not me........lets be reasonable........right?

Velvet she was trembling out of fury : How could you.......... HOW COULD YOU TREAT THEM LIKE THAT!!!! [she took out her box and transformed in Yatsuhashi's great sword]

Jaune takes out the chain whip and swings at Velvet's hands pining them : Ah..ah....ahhh......I am afraid I can't let you do that Velvet my dear.......

Velvet got really pissed stomping her foot on the ground : And what do you expect me to do leave her be!?

Jaune : I never said that you can't harm her but hunter weapons are prohibited.......If you want to punish her you are free to go on.

Yatsuhashi : So blunt weapons? Are alright Jaune?

Jaune was silent he locked at them and nodes : You may..........[he took a chair and watched Weiss struggling to escape from the chains he then picked out a satchel down form the tables and trowed in front of Weiss ]

Weiss : Please no I would never do such thing to anybody or anyone........please have mercy.........what is that Jaune???

A dog farnus opened the satchel and it was filled with metal pipes he locked at Jaune surprised then Jaune spoke : Give yourself free to imagination and do whatever you want this is not my problem to deal with it.

Weiss : WHAT! Please don't listen to him he doesn't know what he is saying.

Coco : Like you never showed mercy when Jaune was wrongfully accused and you and the others nearly killed him........[she was taping the metal pipe on her hand]

Yatsuhashi : My grandma was a farnus and she died in the mines along side her husband

Velvet swings the metal pipe and hit Weiss in the head : I saw my family....sniff.....my brother and sister in the mine.........WEISS MY FAMILY!!!! [she swings the pipe in Weiss right arm]

Weiss screamed of pain but she knew that her aura was protecting her from such blunt weapons : Please stop it is not my fault it was my father doing.[she trough that if she could talk to them and make them offer her a second chance ] 

Jaune : Oh I forgot something [he got up from the chair and got to Weiss's back bending her head making her face the ground]

Weiss : Don't touch me Arc what do you think that you are doing ?

Jaune placed his hand on her back and his palm took the color of lava and placed on her back : I forgot that you have aura as well and with aura you wont feel any pain but without it you will suffer the same fate that they suffer each day in the mines.

Weiss : Jaune......Please......

Jaune : She is ready everyone you may proceed and do whatsoever you want to her........[he walks back to his chair]

Screams where heard from Weiss each and every farnus who strikes Weiss's right hand she screamed everyone wanted to have a piece of her and make her fell the pain that they had to suffer or what pain they're family to suffer because of her and her family.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you everyone for the support and for the idea's especially with Weiss being punished by the Farnus people I really appreciate the support.  
And I have one more request what kind of punishment shall I offer to Yang

No.1 Cutting her hair

No.2 Make use torture devices

No.3 Force her to see her loved ones suffer 

No.4 Bringing her near death

No.5 I am really open minded/// Any kind of ideas are welcome and don't show any mercy /// 

Oh an this is a question that I really want some wisdom from you shall I put some romance in the story I really want to know what are your opinions please. Again Thank you for the support and ideas I really appreciate you for reading my story and if the ideias are really good I will really do a call out to each review and comment THANK YOU.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

To Be Continue

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Put on the wrong path

 

 

 

 

Weiss : Jaune...Please...

 

Jaune : She is ready everyone you may proceed and do whatsoever you want to her...[he walks back to his chair]

 

Jaune sat on the chair and watching Weiss getting beaten by the farnus people shouting for help nobody even dared to try to stop him from his doing.

 

Ruby : Jaune Please stop this....

 

Jaune : Why should I.......[he gets up from the chair and turns around facing her]

 

Ruby : There is no need for torture Jaune

 

Jaune : What did you just told me.....[his voice got darker]

 

Ruby : Jaune please......Just do this for our friendship[she grabs Jaune's hand and plead for mercy]

 

Jaune : Friendship...........DID THEY EVER TROUGH OF THAT WHEN THEY WANTED ME DEAD.....!!

 

Ruby : ...........

 

Jaune : TELL ME!!!!

Ruby : Please Jaune I need you to stop this madness..........I beg of you

Jaune : Why don't you want to see the truth Ruby, each time and every time when they made fun of me I always stood silent. But this ends NOW. [he spoke in a darker tone]

Jaune placed a hand on Ruby's neck and she felt that her neck was getting warmer Ruby was getting a little worried for what is Jaune gonna do.

Jaune : Now you will feel the pain that Yang will get and you know the truth [he walked to Yang and slapped her face] 

Imeddiatly Ruby felt like she got slapped on her check by Jaune, Yang saw what Jaune did to her sister and she she started to struggle to find a way to beat Jaune for what he did to her sister.

Yang : I will murder you.......YOU HEAR ME!!!

Jaune : Tsk.......tsk.....tsk......Shut it my dear Yang that was only a test to see if the collar was working but what I am gonna do to you wont do no good for your dear sister.[then Jaune made some statues of Ruby around her body almost touching them]

Yang : HA do you thing that some statues of my sister gonna make me suffer hahahahaha you got to be kidding......

Jaune walks slowly to Ruby and he ask her : Do you trust me Ruby.......

Ruby : Jaune........Please.....

Jaune : I will ask again Ruby do you trust me.......?

Ruby : Yes Jaune I trust you......

Jaune takes her hands and ties her down on a chair both her legs and abdomen by the chair : Forgive me then for what is going to happen I beg of you to trust me again Ruby and you will see your sister true colors.

Jaune walks in front of Yang and takes out his revolver and first shot was at Yang's right shoulder, the bullet in a split of second made contact with the wall behind her she doges the bullet and her head hit pretty hard against the statues chest the impact was strong yet she didn't felt anything but her sister did felt that someone with a baseball bat hit in her body having the felling that the muscle tissue was being crushed she started to scream in pain then Yang connected the dots and knew what it was happening to her sister if she touched the spikes.

Yang : YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU INVOLVE RUBY IN THIS...........THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!!!!

Jaune calmly told her : Yang if you trust someone with your own life then that it is what a true friend lock's like and Ruby trust me not like the others like you.

Yang : YOU MONSTER!!!!

Jaune : Am I the monster when you are the one how hurts Ruby your own sister Yang, I promised you that I wont lay a single finger to hurt her what makes me a monster when you are the one how hurts her?

Yang cursed for not finding out more sooner about the collar about her sister's neck.

Jaune : Sometimes I fell like I am the only one who knows the rules of this game, let me give them to you Yang.

Yang : What rules are you talking about.

Jaune : It is simple each time I apply damage to your body Ruby wont get hurt but if the statues get his or even chipped by anything she will feel 100%, but here is the funny part[Jaune takes a pebble form the ground trowing at one of the fore statues abound Yang touching the cold surface of the statue yet Ruby felt like she was punched by Yang]

Yang finally realized what it was going on : YOU COWARD!!!!

Jaune : Each statue contains 25% of Ruby's senses if one of the statues is destroyed she will fell more pain in her body wishing that she was never born.

Yang : What about me!

Jaune : On you will see soon enough[he points the revolver towards Yang] If you want to take a break for a few minutes you will destroy one of the statues until there is nothing left around you, but Ruby will feel the pain ten times more with each statue being destroyed.

Yang : HOW DARE YOU BRING MY SISTER IN THIS MESS I WILL......

Jaune : Atatata......But if you want to keep your sister from any harm you will take the damage instead the statue, and if your semblance will activate the statues will be destroyed immediately and RUBY WILL DIE!!![spoke in a dark tone] so what its gonna be?

Jaune points the gun at Yang and shots she doges the bullet but this time the bullet, he sees that she wont take the bullet for her own sister then he shots tow more bullets fast enough that everyone saw Jaune pulling the trigger one time Yang stood in front of a statue taking the bullet but she missed the other one and 1/4 statues got destroyed but the bullet, Yang wanted to charge at Jaune but she knew that if she did that he could easily destroy the other statues, the bullet reached the statues chest and it got destroyed Yang saw what mistake she did a horrifying scream has been heard and the scream was from Ruby then Jaune pointed his revolver to the next statue and shot again this time she got in front of the bullet and a strike of pain she felt it the heat of the bullet inside of her shoulder and she wanted to punch him and make him suffer for what he did to Ruby but Jaune knew that she was powerless against him.

Jaune : Do you want the pain to continue tell me?

Yang was lost in her words but she knew that Jaune wanted only the truth he wanted to hear her to shout the truth for the mistake that she did against him her mistake was so miserably but didn't wanted to show in front of everyone that she was weak but her life and sister's life was at stake.

Jaune points to shot again another statue and again she got in front of the bullet and felling that her aura was slowly falling apart and her semblance was firing up but she knew that if she knelled down in front of him.

Yang : Do whatsoever you want to me but don't hurt my sister anymore

Jaune : And why should I do that Yang?.......Knowing that I can hurt you psychically whenever I want but I know that hurting the people that you care, will make you suffer much more so you either take the damage or Ruby will.

Jaune goes to Yang and places a hand on her shoulder makes her knell down and with his right hand gets inside on his pocket and takes out some fire dust and places down on her back and the fire dust slowly starts burning down her clothes slowly reaching to her skin, trying to hold the pain not wanting to show her pain giving Jaune the pleasure to see the pain that he was inflicting in her but Jaune did something that she wouldn't expect. Yang was facing the ground and her head felt more lighter than it should be she opened her eyes and her golden locks where laying on the cold concrete Jaune did something that nobody in Remnant would ever do to her and It was cutting her beautiful blond hair, In that moment silence fell upon all the people that was watching her getting punished and that was the ultimate thing that Jaune could ever do to her, in that moment she exploded and blindly punching everything that stood in her way destroying everything in front of her even the statues that where meant to harm her sister.

Jaune : THAT IS RIGHT DESTROY EVERYTHING.....SHOW EVERYONE YOUR TRUE COLORS YANG!!!!!

Yang : I COULD NOT CARE LESS IF I MURDER YOU NOW, IF I DID IT ONE I WILL DO IT AGAIN HAHAHAHAHA..........AND AS A MATTER OF FACT I ENJOYED MURDERING YOU AND I WILL HAVE THE PLEASURE OF DOING AGAIN HAHAHAHAHAHA..........NO WEAKLING ARE MEANT TO BE HERE................YOU ARE A DISGRACE AND A DISAPPOINTING TO EVERY HUNTER THAT WALKED THE GROUNDS OF THIS ACADEMY [she lost her cool and started acting like a maniac]

Jaune : So you finally admitted.........

Yang : SHUT UP!!!!

Yang destroyed everything that stood in her path but didn't she know that blinded by fury she destroyed the statues trying to reach Jaune and murder him,in the moment of heat and fury she manages to grab someone and punches her in the face and a small yelp of pain was heard and that pain came from her own sister. 

Jaune : I see that you wont even care for your own sister now.

Yang : WHAT DO YOU MEAN ARC!!!

Jaune : Lock

Yang fury faded when she saw the statues that they where meant to hurt Ruby where destroyed she changed her vision and saw Ruby covering her cheek, from the corner of her mouth she was bleeding from her nose as well, and Jaune was holding Ruby near to him trying to protect her.

Yang : Ruby.......I......I didn't mean........

Ruby : How could you Yang.............How could you try and murder my only friend for a simple misunderstanding....sniff.....sniff.....WHY YANG..........TELL ME WHY!!!!!

Yang : Ruby forgive me I tried to protect you.......

Ruby : FROM WHAT!!!.........SAVING ME CRACKING MY SKULL........SNIFF

Yang : Ruby......I......

Ruby : SHUT UP.......YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER..........

Yang : Ruby forgive me.......

Ruby : FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT? EACH TIME I MEET SOMEONE NEW OR TRIED TO MAKE FRIENDS YOU SCARED THEM AWAY OR BEAT THEM.

Yang was shocked upon hearing what her little sister did to Jaune and what Ruby told her crushed her more than a train running her over , in that moment Yang knew that she lost the most precious person in her life, her only sister.

Ruby : I WONT EVER BE YOUR LITTLE SISTER ANYMORE, FROM NOW ON YOU ARE A NOBODY IN FRONT OF MY EYES........... a murderer that only wanted to kill my only friend...........[Ruby turned around wanting to leave the canteen soon as possible]

Yang : Ruby wait!

Yang tried to catch her trying to reach and grab her sister back with her hand but she did something that she wish it was only a nightmare hoping to end soon but knowing that it was impossible and reality sometime is in fact more painfully and ugly than a beautiful lie.

Ruby : I will let you realize the agony of being hurt Yang. Each of us may have experienced being heartbroken or having walked on our trust. Yes, it can happen to anyone at any time. Sometimes it’s better when you are alone since nobody will be able to hurt you just like Jaune being left alone to die and suffer without calling for help. If somebody hurts you then the best thing that you can do is to move on with your life. You can still find your true happiness elsewhere else but not with me here around you which will demonstrate how it really feels like when you are being hurt by someone who is close to your heart goodbye Yang.

Yang was so stunned upon hearing what Ruby told her leaving her down on her knees crying from the shock and the mistake she did to her sister secret crush. Moments later the screams of Weiss got silent, Jaune felt that something wasn't right he stops locking at Ruby and turns around and sees Glynda.

 

Glynda : What is the meaning of all of this [she saw all the students in the dinning hall]

 

Glynda saw the students who where shocked and silent, then she saw a true horror that will mark her for life Blake was pined in the wall bleeding almost dead and a lot of farnus students with metal pipes in they're hands hitting someone she used her riding crop taking all the blunt weapons from the students hands then she saw Weiss both of her hands and legs pined and her white combat dress was red from all the blood she lost from getting beaten by the farnus.

 

Glynda she takes out her scroll and calls for the medics to help the girls: Who is responsible for this fiesta?[she locked around]

 

Jaune : I did all of this......[He slowly walks to Glynda]

 

Glynda : What is the matter with you........You are in big trouble young man.

 

Jaune : After I finish with that blonde bitch, then we can speak.[he makes his way to Yang pointing his revolver towards her even after what Ruby told her he still wanted to make her suffer]

 

Glynda used her semblance and a wall of tables formed in front of Jaune : Don't force your hand young man or there will be consequences.

 

Jaune : Oh really what kind of consequences there will be?.......EVEN TROUGH THEY STARTED THE WAR......And I will end it.....[he takes out a small object from his pocket, a small grenade of dist and with a swing of his hand he trows the grenade and destroys the wall that Glynda made in front of him]

 

Ozpin : I might require you to stop mister Arc.

 

Jaune : Hmm...And why should I Ozpin?[he takes out another grenade form his pocket preparing to trow another one]

 

Ozpin : Or I will be necessary to stop you from hurting my students and bringing so much emotions towards Beacon. 

 

Jaune : Necessary you say hmm.....[Jaune watches him, seeing Ozpin grabbing the cane holding it tightly and ready for a counter attack if Jaune wanted to fight]

 

Ozpin : Now please trow whatever you are holding and come with me Mister Arc.

 

Jaune : I don't think so Ozpin unless you are hiding something from everybody and I know very well what it is.[Jaune got in front of Ozpin]

 

Ozpin : What do you mean

 

Jaune : I know something that only you and your friends know.

 

Ozpin : And that is Mister Arc?

 

Jaune : The queen failed to capture the Autumn maiden.

 

Ozpin was rarely surprised : Please refrain from what are you talking in the academy such words wont be tolerated Mister Arc

 

Jaune : Oh and what are you going to do expel me, I came here to help you and everyone else in this academy because something really bad is going to happen.

 

Glynda : Mister Arc I will.......

 

Jaune : You will do nothing because I know where she is and now the Spring maiden is with me.

 

Ozpin and Glynda where shocked when they heard what the young man said to them years of search and nobody could manage to find her but a student who seek revenge managed to find her with so much ease in such a sort time.

 

Ozpin : Please tell me that you don't joke around with us.

 

He turned around and walked straight to Ozpin : Follow me if you will Ozpin and lets have a conversation about my priorities 

 

 

 

 

To Be Continue


End file.
